Danzando en la oscuridad
by Josefina14
Summary: Ella, era una chica sencilla.Él en cambio era su propio abismo. Te enamoras, y ya caes en el juego de la oscuridad.   - Nos están buscando por todas partes, ellos nos encontraran - susurré con miedo. Él me dedico una sonrisa zorruna. 'todo está bien'
1. Prologo

Bien, para empezar, **no tengo ni la menor idea de como se usa esto.** Así que si alguien es amable de explicármelo, de veras se lo agradeceré eternamente, bueno, los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de Kishimoto. ¿He dicho que soy pésima en ingles? pues aquí lo tienen, realmente apenas entiendo lo que hay que hacer aqui.(XDD)

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

No puedo entender como llegue a esto. O quizás si lo sé.

Era este estúpido sentimiento, llamado ''amor'' que me enloqueció, fue por acércame como una chica tonta hacia él. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chico que parecía común, tenía un gran cargo en la sociedad? O mejor dicho, en la maldad.

Mi padre nunca fue bueno, eso lo sabía. Pero le amaba y eso importaba. Pero por el mismo sentimiento amor, estoy pagando todas sus deudas pero a costo de mi vida, si como escucharon, mi vida.

Estoy en un calabozo, donde en unos días más me matarán o quizás no, solo se tiene que entregar mi padre pero prefiero morir antes que él muera. No he comido nada, todavía no llega mi carcelero, que fue el mismo chico que causo todo esto.

Yo fui su presa.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba. Supuse quien era.

¿Qué quieres? - le escupí con odio. Él no se inmuto con mi tono de voz y desprecio reflejado.

Vengo a dejarte la comida y que te prepares, hoy puede ser tu día de suerte o puedes morir – Me dijo tranquilamente, carente de emociones.

Un día de estos, juro que te arrepentirás - Le prometí con rencor. Él me dedico una mirada por unos largos segundos y si no fuera que sé que me odia, vi como hubo una chispa de tristeza, pero fue mi imaginación, claro.

Me retiro – fue su simple respuesta. Me quede otra vez sola, comí esa mierda de comida que consistía en un pan añejo con agua. ¡Maldición! Yo le seguía queriendo, no puedo evitarlo, pero… ¿Por qué justo él?

Yo antes era una chica tan normal, bueno… quizás no tanto con el tema de mi padre, pero tenía todo lo que una chica podía pedir. Comencé a recordar por todas las cosas que he pasado, por las alegrías, llantos, etc.

Y todo se reduce a él.

Su maldita engañosa sonrisa.

Es la hora –sentí de nuevo la voz de él, atravesándome como la primera vez. Me acerque lentamente, decidida y confiada en salvar la vida de mi padre. Asentí no sin antes de haberle mandado una mirada de odio. Él solo esquivo mi mirada.

Me guio por varios pasillos, dedicándome unas cuantas miradas y de repente vi la luz. Estábamos en un lugar desolado, todo estaba seco en ese horrible lugar y el sol te daba la invitación a que te ahogaras en tu propio calor.

Había un grupo de señores reunidos, mirando minuciosamente cada parte del lugar. Me vieron llegar, sonrieron socarronamente. Eran 6 hombres. Unos horribles hombres.

Me acerque, con pasos lentos y pausados.

Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad. Él ya se había adelantado y me espero con ellos.

Parece que tu padre no vendrá, chiquilla – me dijo sonriendo un hombre calvo. Le miré furiosa.

Mira imbécil, es mejor para mi que mi padre no venga – le grite enojada.

Sakura, ya –me tranquilizo él.

Tu, maldito, cállate – Estaba harta de él, no entiendo como sigue tan tranquilo, después de todas las cosas. Él desvió la mirada.

No queda nada, es hora de acabar con todo esto –dijo uno de los hombres.

Me horroricé. Madre mía que estas en el cielo, al fin te iré a encontrar.

Y lo que sucedió después, fue muy rápido para mí. Se escucho una explosión, luego disparos y todo quedo oscuro.


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno, creo que después de equivocarme mil veces en esto y tratar de entenderlo, creo que entendí, solo un poco xD. La historia es algo así como.. mafia, solo un poco jaja, quizás hay veces en que los personajes tendrán un poco Ooc, pero es más que nada para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que le den una oportunidad, he estado leyendo sin parar fics y me anime a hacer un fic, así que veré como me va. Sobre las publicaciones, quizás sean una o dos veces por semana, en fin. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia

* * *

><p><em>Un día antes de entrar a clases.<em>

_Me desperté asustada, sudando todo mi cuerpo. He tenido estos tipos de sueños desde los 8 años, es como si hubiese olvidado algo, pero no supe qué. En mis sueños siempre visualisaba a un niño pequeño, que su cara no podía ver. Lo veía acercarse a mi, regalandome un cerezo, pero de repente aparecían señores vestidos elegantemente, que se llevaban al niño y yo lloraba. Y justo ahí terminaba._

Me encamine al baño y vi que los rayos del sol, traspasaba mi cortina, hice mis necesidades y me bañe. Me puse mi ropa interior y una simple camisa que me llegaba hasta el muslo, bajé perezosamente las escaleras encontrando a mi padre fumando. Mi padre ya tenía sus 40 años bien formados, sus ojos esmeraldas y con un pelo castaño. Le sonreí abiertamente.

- Buenos días padre - saludé ahogando un bostezo, él asintío devolviendome el saludo.

- Te levantaste muy temprano, querida - dijo un poco preocupado.

- Tuve una pesadilla -respondí, sirviendome café y un poco de tostadas con mantequillas. Él suspiro, sabiendo que era común lo de mis pesadillas.

- Hija, necesito que vayas a comprar algo al super mercardo, ¿puedes? -me pidio educadamente, era obvio que le daba flojera caminar una cuadra. Pusé los ojos en blanco.

- Y bien, ¿que es? -pregunté resignada, a él se le ilumino los ojos.

- Huevos - respondió alegre. Asentí distraida comiendo mi tostada. Después de comer un rato en silencio, fuí a dejar las cosas sucias al fregadero y subí arrastrando mis pies en la escalera. Me pusé una

falda color jeans y un sweater verde. Cepille mi larga cabellera rosa, heredado de mi madre.

Como la extrañaba.

Mi madre estaba en la FBI, pero ella hacía misiones más peligrosas. Un día la encontraron en una tina llena de sangre. Es obvio que era un suicidio, pero estoy segura que ella no murio de ese modo.

De eso fue hace más de 2 años. Así que mi padre se encargaba de mi. Fue dificíl para él. No sé en que trabaja, pero no puedo decir que su trabajo sea ir a la iglesia. Me reí de mi propio chiste sin emoción.

Siempre supe que mi padre hacía cosas no muy buena, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto pensando que lo hacía por mi. Bajé las escaleras un poco desanimada por ese recuerdo y me fui al supermercado

que estaba cerca de aquí. No había mucha gente en la calle, había un poco de viento, así que me apresuré en llegar al bendito supermercado. Mi padre y sus manías de no moverse de su querido y sagrado

sillón. Cuando entré, estaba vació a excepción de las personas de las cajas y alguna que otra persona comprando. Fui donde los huevos. Eran los últimos que quedaba, así que me acerque lentamente,

con cuidado de que no cometer alguna estupidez. Cuando ya lo iba alcanzar, vi a un chico siendo perseguido por dos hombres mayores, el chico pasó empujandome, haciendo resfalarme con el huevo y todo.

El huevo cayó ruidosamente, rompiendose en el acto. Maldecí por lo bajo a los hombres.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, imbecil! - le grité enfurecida, vislumbré un cabello rubio, pero solo vi su espalda y... su dedo corazón levantandose hacía mi dirección. - Será cabrón - susurre aún enojada. Siento algunos pasos detrás de mi y oyó una voz decirme : - Tendrás que pagar por eso - después de esto, se fue.

¡Maldición! Yo y los estupidos chicos rubios.

Llegué con una cara que dejaba mucho a desear. Mi padre me vio y me iba hablar, pero cuando vio mi cara, se quedo callado en un instante. Palidecio.

- Padré -susurré - No pude traer tus benditos huevos, así que haz tu el almuerzo -subí un poco mi voz, molesta. Él asintio rigurosamente. Sonreí un poco divertida. - Me voy a mi habitación, avísame cuando esté listo. Y después de esto, fuí a mi deseada habitación. Me tiré a mi cama, descansando de la agitada mañana. De repente siento vibrar mi celular. Lo tome rapidamente.

- Moshi moshi - respondí con voz aburrida

- ¡FREEEEEEEEEEEEENTONA!, mira que tener botada a tu amiga, sin siquiera una llamada en todo el día es de las peores amigas, enserio, no sé que clase de amiga eres - refunfuño mi mejor amiga através del télefono. Pusé los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias Ino, amanecí bien, me alegra tu preocupación y tu saludo tan apasionado a través del teléfono – dije sarcástica rodando los ojos – Nos vimos apenas ayer, ino-cerda.

- Si, como sea -me ignoro - ¿ A qué no sabes la nueva, frentuda? -me preguntó emocionada, esperando mi respuesta.

- Has dejado de comer golosinas - Respondí seriamente - ya era hora ino - la felicité.

- ¡tonta! - la escuche reírse de mi comentario - ya que no sabes, te lo diré - hizo una pausa intencionada - ¡mañana vendra un chico super guay al colegio! -chilló de emoción mi amiga.

- Ah, claro, siempre en cotillas, ¿verdad ino?, me voy, mandale saludos a tu madre - me despedí sin ir más allá la conversación, la verdad, me sentía muy cansada.

- ¿Qué?, espera frent... - no la deje continuar y apagué mi télefono. Ah sí.. ¿en que iba?, ah ya, mi cama. Me recosté suspirando de nuevo, cuando gritó mi padre, llamandome para almorzar. Quiero dormir, maldición.

Baje las escaleras un poco enojada, mi padre había comprado pizza. Wow, que creativo es con la comida, pensé ironica.

Él vio la mirada que le dirigí y sonrío nerviosamente. Me serví un pedazo de pizza y me senté en el comedor. Mi padre me siguió. Comimos en silencio.

- Hija - me llamó mi padre - ¿Que harás después?

-Pues... - vacilé un poco - la verdad, voy a preparar mis cosas y me iré a dormir, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mi sueño es pesado -sonreí ligeramente.

- Ah vale- respondió sumido en sus pensamientos - Saldré en la tarde, por si despiertas y no me ves. Asentí y me levanté a dejar las cosas al fregadero. Para pasar el tiempo, fuí al patio hacer un poco ejercicio.

Cuando ya había terminado me fuí a duchar. Sumida en mis pensamientos, escuché un portazo. Supuse que era mi padre llendosé. Era en estos momentos en que sabía que andaba en algo. Deje que el agua corriera por todo mi cuerpo, tranquilizandome. Cuando terminé me pusé mi pijama y vi la hora. Eran las 6:30. Preparé mi mochila y uniforme, que arriba era un sweater verde y la falda gris. Me pusé a leer un libro, mientras que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Escuché a alguien entrar en mi habitación y era mi padre. Me vino a tapar y desearme buenas noches. Y se fue. Vi la hora, eran las 3:30. Me sumergí de nuevo en el Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi despertador a las 7:15, me levanté odiando a todo ser humano, odio levantarme en las mañanas. Fuí a ponerme mi uniforme, me alisé mi cabello y vi la hora, eran las 7:30. Sonaron mis tripas avisando que tenían hambre. Suspiré. Bajé las escaleras rapidamente, antes que se me haga más tarde. Tomé un vaso de leche y tostadas con mermelada. Subí otra ves, revolviendome mi comida en el acto. Fuí a lavarme mis dientes. Me eche un brillo en los labios, me encrespe las pestañas y bajé las escaleras de nuevo. Estupidas escaleras , me reí un poco. Mi padre aparecio a través de la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo perezosamente. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me fuí al instituto, llamado ''konoha high school'' , queda muy cerca de mi casa, así que no me preocupe mucho por la hora. Pasé a través de las calles, llenas de gente y yo pensando que por fin vería a mi querido sasuke-kun. Ese mismo chico pelinegro con unos atrapantes ojos como el abismo. Era el mismo chico que me había rechazado más de dos veces y aún así le seguía amando. De repente choco con alguien, golpeandome contra la acera.

- ¿Pero que rayos.. - no pudé continuar con la frase cuando me topé con unos ojos del color del mismisimo cielo, me quede sin habla y paralizada. Él sonrío de medio lado.

- La chica de los huevos - me nombro con voz entretenida, esperen un segundo, ¿dijo huevos?, lo miré asombrada.

- Vete a la mierda - respondí enojada y me fuí. Sentí una risa detrás de mi. Estupido chico rubio con ojos azules, estupidos, estupidos, estup... choqué de nuevo con..¿qué cojones erá esto ahora? sentí algo blandito en mi cara y suave.

-Vaya frentuda, no me imagine que te desviaste de camino - se burlo mi esbelta amiga rubia. Levanté la vista y eran los senos de Ino. Me sonroje violentamente y me aleje rapidamente. Ella rió con más ganas y me abrazó.

-Ino, me estás ahorcando -dije ahogada, ella rió de nuevo y me soltó. - Joder, ¿Comó es que llegué tan rapido al instituto? -comenté confundida.

- No sé frentuda, yo te vi mandando miles de maldiciones a cielo y tierra - respondió burlandose. Suspiré resignada. -Ven, las chicas nos esperan. -Asentí euforicamente, por fin vería a mis amigas. Pasamos por varios pasillos, subiendo escaleras hasta que vi que todas mis amigas me aplastaron en un gran abrazo. Casi lloró hay mismo. Nos soltamos riendo y fuimos a sentarnos a nuestros pupitres contándonos anécdotas esté verano. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado. Mis amigas adivinaron mi pensamiento.

- ¿Y tu sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Uchiha? – Me pregunto curiosa mi amiga Temari. Alce las manos nerviosamente.

- Oh – dude un poco en hablar –pues nada –sonreí con tristeza, ellas me miraron apenadas –bueno da igual, ¿Quién es el chico nuevo que tanto se comenta? –inquirí nerviosa para cambiar de tema. Hinata comenzó a hablar sonrojadamente, pero un abrupto portazo se escucho en el aula.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Obedescanme plebeyos! - Gritó solemne el maldito chico rubio, con marcas de zorro. Era un chico desgraciadamente guapo. Rechiné los dientes.

Todos se largaron a reír, menos yo. Él me dirigió una mirada y sonrió con sorna. Fruncí el entrecejo, a todo esto, ¿Donde coño se metió Sasuke?

Creo que este año no va ser tan bueno como creí.


	3. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews! , enserio, me alegraron bastante. Y gracias por decirme eso de los reviews anónimos, enserio. Joder, he estado llenas de pruebas y la historia de esto me daba vueltas y vueltas para saber que podía poner después xDD. Tuve muchas ideas y se me olvidaron algunas jaja. Enserio, les agradesco de todo corazón por leer, espero que no les decepcione.

_Aclaración :_ Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, si no... ( mente perversa), ah sí, son de Kishimoto jaja, la historia es obra mía, sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>  
><em>

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Obedescanme plebeyos! - Gritó solemne el maldito chico rubio, con marcas de zorro. Era un chico desgraciadamente guapo. Rechiné los dientes.

Todos se largaron a reír, menos yo. Él me dirigió una mirada y sonrió con sorna. Fruncí el entrecejo, a todo esto, ¿Donde coño se metió Sasuke?

Creo que este año no va ser tan bueno como creí.

* * *

><p>- Dobe, eres ruidoso - apareció Sasuke-kun, con su típico aire de frialdad, todos quedaron en silencio y se oyó suspiros de algunas mujeres. Lo miré atentamente. Me paré de mi pupitre decidida a saludarlo y mis amigas me miraron ansiosas. Cuando me encamine hacía él, apareció .. ¿Naruto? , atravesándose.<p>

- !Teeeeeeeeeeeeme!, llegué antes que tú, lentorro - se burlo Naruto. Y hasta ahí quedo mis palabras de bienvenida a Sasuke, se escucho un leve ''hmp'' de Sasuke y Naruto gruño. Yo seguía de piedra ahí mismo, hasta que se voltearon hacía mi. Naruto hablo primero.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan? -me pregunto confundido, pero atisbe a ver en sus ojos una leve burla. Sasuke me miro impasible y seguí de piedra.

- Mosquitos.. - ¿Pero que coño acabo de decir? ¿Acaso dijo ''chan''? Ellos siguieron mirándome interrogantes - Eh, me acordé de los mosquitos que había detrás de Uzumaki -hice una pausa -Uzumaki, no me tomes tanta confianza -concluí arrogante. ¿Qué es esto de los mosquitos? Ellos me miraron extrañados, está bien, esto esta mal, debo arreglarlo de alguna forma. - Bienvenido de nuevo Sasuke-kun - ¿Eso fue lo único que pude decir?, me sonroje, que quede como un tomate. Él emitió su 'hmp' y se fue a sentar siguiendo de Naruto. Me sentí estupida. ¿Quién empezaba saludando a alguien con la palabra ''mosquitos''? Me fui a sentar derrotada a mi pupitre.

- ¿Mosquitos? - interrogo mi amiga Ino al borde de la risa. Tenten se rió y Temari le siguió. Hinata era la única que trataba de consolarme aguantando la risa.

- Ino - la llamé, ellas siguieron riendose. -Ino - repetí de nuevo con el rostro ensombrecido. Ella volteo y dejo de reír al instante. - ¿A que no sabes?, Sai es gay, descubrí tu tintura para el pelo y te operaste los senos -Terminé con una malvada sonrisa. Mis amigas no aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír como locas. Ella levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

-Bien, tu ganas - dijo sonriendo Ino, asentí con arrogancia. De repente entro un profesor, con aire de tranquilidad y postura perezosa.

- Como ya saben, soy Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor jefe - se presentó nuestro profesor, teniendo en sus manos un libro... ¿ erótico? Enarqué una ceja. - Creo que el señor Uzumaki ya se presentó - desvió la vista a Uzumaki y este estaba jugando con un papel, formando un avión, suspiro derrotado - además seré su profesor de Historia, mucho gusto a todos -sonrío. Kakashi-sensei empezó la clase y no me pude concentrar en ningún momento ya que... El zorrito de Naruto estuvo jugando con un papel de avión y haciendo sonidos de avión, cabe destacar que parecía cualquier cosa menos que un sonido de avión. Joder, ¿es que no le decía nada? No es muy bonito tener a alguien detrás tuyos que haga estupideces como esa. Suspiré resignada. Me ponía los pelos de punta y Kakashi había dejado de hacer su maldita clase para leer ese librito. ¿Como puede ser tan vago Uzumaki?

-Ne, sakura-chan - me llamo Uzumaki. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Que quieres? -inquirí enojada. Él tomo una bocanada de aire como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más importante del mundo. Le miré interrogativa.

-¿Tienes un tic? - me pregunto serio - digo por que haces muchas caras cuando piensas, no me digas que eres drogada...

Empezó a decir mil incoherencias, realmente me sorprendía de las cosas que decía.

-Y los peces inundaron mi piscina...

¿Peces?¿Piscinas? Este chico es increíble.

- Además eres plana -concluyo mirando mi busto descaradamente. Toda la clase quedo en silencio justo cuando dijo esto, él miro para todos lados - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntó inocentemente.

Todos me apuntaron. Mi aura en ese momento era el más aplastante, si las miradas matasen... Naruto se volvió hacía mi lentamente.

- Estas -señalé mi busto - no es mi culpa que no de desarrollen como las demás - susurre con voz de ultratumba. Naruto me miro asustado - ¡BAKA! -grité enfurecida. Le pegue lo más fuerte que pude. Naruto quedo tirado en el suelo y todos se rieron sin parar. En cambio yo tenía una cara de satisfacción, hace rato que le quería pegar. Pero me olvide de un pequeño detalle. Y que gran pequeño detalle.

- ¡Haruno! -exclamo el profesor -afuera ahora, usted Uzumaki, también - Me fui sin replicar, pero estaba enojada.

- ¿Por que yo? ella es la bruja - lloriqueó Naruto.

-¡AFUERA! -grito Kakashi-sensei, Naruto asintió y salio de la sala. Estaba sentada en el piso pegada a la pared, con mis ojos entrecerrados. Escuché a Naruto salir gruñendo.

- Uzumaki, por tu culpa me echaron, nunca me han echado de la sala, ¡BAKA! – le pegué otro golpe. Naruto se sobo lentamente lloriqueando.

-No es mi culpa sakura-chan, tú empezaste – dijo Naruto apenado, seguía con su maldito chan.

-Uzumaki, que pares de decirme ''chan'' - Dije con voz amenazante fulminándolo con la mirada, él solo atino a a darme una sonrisa zorruna. Le miré embobada. Si este chico no fuera tan imbecil... quizás... No, no pienses eso Sakura. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que hablé de nuevo -Uzumaki, después toca gimnasia, ¿no es así? - le pregunté dudosa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿de veras? - interrogo preocupado - ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! ahora no me olvidaré de traer mi bolso - me agradeció. Joder, este ni siquiera sabía donde estaba parado. Asentí distraída. Sonó el timbre para recreo. Salio Sasuke llamándolo y Naruto se despidió de mi. Estúpido chico, hay algo en él que me parece conocido.

-Sakura -me llamo Tenten -iré a ver a Neji-kun, ya le avisé a las chicas, ellas vienen al tiro.

- Está bien, no se pierdan por ahí eh - Dije con una sonrisa burlona, ella se sonrojo violentamente y se fue. Llego Hinata, Ino y supuse que Temari fue a ver a Shikamaru. Estuvimos conversando todo el recreo hasta que toco para ir a gimnasia. Nos encaminamos al enorme gimnasio y fuimos a los camarines a cambiarnos. Estuvimos jugando voleibol. Mi equipo era : Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Yo y otra chica nueva que no reconocí. Empezó el juego y nos movíamos con agilidad y coordinación. Cuando ibamos a anotar el punto decisivo, sentí que alguien grito un ''CUIDADO'', pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que sentí chocar una pelota en mi cabeza. El golpe me dejo aturdida y mareada. Me arrodille, por que me dolía demasiado la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas. Alguien me tomo por los hombros y se acerco a mi cara.

-Sakura-chan -me llamo preocupado. Movió mis hombros levemente.

-Uzumaki, ¿fuiste tú? - le pregunté seriamente. Él se movió nerviosamente.

- Sakura-chan, quise moverla a otro lugar, pero parece que se desvió mucho -se rio nervioso, moviendo enérgicamente su mano. Causándome otro golpe en la cabeza. -¡Lo siento! - se disculpo miles de veces. Que él hablara, hizo que doliera más la cabeza. Le pegué en el estomago. -¿Por qué fue eso? - lloriqueó él.

-No te callabas -respondí simplemente. Él me miro aterrado y sonreí un poco. Mis amigas se acercaron corriendo a mi, un poco tarde,pensé. Naruto se alejo, después de dirigirme una última mirada antes de ir a jugar. Nos cambiamos en los camarines y nos fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos. Me fijé que Hinata miraba sonrojada a Naruto irse. Caminos por los pasillos conversando cosas triviales.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Temari, asentimos al mismo tiempo, estábamos ya en la salida, cuando se me olvidó mi cuaderno para repasar.

-Chicas, iré a buscar algo al salón -Ellas asintieron y se despidieron. Fui a buscar mi cuaderno rápidamente y cuando ya iba bajando, tropecé con un escalón. Me preparé para el golpe que nunca llego, alguien me sostenía fuertemente a su pecho. Me sentí tan protegida en ese instante y miré al que me tenía protegida en sus fuertes brazos. Naruto... Sinceramente no sé que pasó, pero de repente me vino a picar todo el cuerpo y mi corazón se altero, creo que debe ser el susto. Si, debe ser eso. También sentir una descarga eléctrica por mi columna vertebral. No sé que anda mal mi cuerpo hoy.

-Uzumaki, suéltame - le ordene nerviosa. Él me miro y se encogió de hombros. ¿No me digan que me iba a soltar? Cuando sentí que aflojo su agarre y que me iba a caer, me aferre más a él. Él sonrío con burla. -Baka -murmuré un poco asustada, él me siguió agarrando por cintura. Me sonroje. Sentí como si este olor me fuera conocido. Era tan agradable y cálido su olor. Nos quedamos sumergidos en esa atmósfera. ¿Por qué mis piernas no querían moverse de ahí o mis brazos apartarlos? De repente siento un carraspeo. Me volví hacía el sonido, era Sasuke. ¡Mierda!

-Dobe, quiero irme -dijo impasible Sasuke, actuando de lo más normal, como si hubiera visto un bicho. Naruto me soltó y asintió tranquilamente. ¿Es que acaso soy la única que se altera?

-Adiós Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana - Se despidio alegre Naruto y yo asentí con dificultad.

-Sakura - Se despidió Sasuke. Tenía que decirle que no es lo que pensaba, que se equivocaba.

-¡Sasuke! espera -lo llamé apresurada. Él me miro, demostrando que tenía su atención. -Verás, yo... -hice una pausa- no es lo que piensas, osea...

Sasuke me cortó -No me importa Sakura, es de tu incumbencia, ahora si, adiós - movió la mano y Naruto lo llamo impaciente -ya voy dobe - y se fue. Como siempre, tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos. ¿Por qué? me pregunté con tristeza. ¿Por que nunca me ves Sasuke-kun? Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero no me permití llorar. Bajé las últimas escaleras que quedaban y me fui mi casa arrastrando los pies.

- Estoy en casa - anuncié desanimada.

- Hija, te deje preparado tu cena -sonrío con ternura mi padre. Fui corriendo hacía él y lo abrace fuertemente como si la vida dependiera de ello. Él se sorprendió, pero no dijo más y me correspondió el abrazo. Por fin pude llorar tranquila. Mi padre estuvo consolándome todo el rato, diciéndome cosas lindas para relajarme. - ¿Estás mejor?. Asentí sonriendo ligeramente. Él me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a fumar a su sillón. Vi la hora, eran las 20:30 p.m. Fui a la cocina a servirme pure con carne. Comí tranquilamente pero sin encontrarle el sabor a la comida. No es que mi padre cocinara mal, es solo que no tengo ánimos. Subí desganadamente las escaleras a mi alcoba. Me deje caer en la cama dando un sonoro suspiro. Sentí vibrar mi teléfono. Era Ino.

-Ino -contesté aún desganada.

-Oh vaya, siento hasta aquí el río de lágrimas, joder... ¿Cómo flotas? - Me reí un poco -¿Que ocurrió? -inquirió mi amiga preocupada.

-Sasuke me vio a mi medio abrazado con Naruto -solté triste. Ella chilló.

-¿Abrazados?, ¿Abuela estás ahí?,¿no has muerto verdad? -ironizo la oración de su abuela -¿Como es que terminaron abrazados? -me pregunto curiosa.

-Me caí -le explique, y ella murmuro un ''todo tiene sentido'', rodeé los ojos - Y Sasuke dijo que no le importaba, osea nunca le podre gustar -concluí triste.

- No seas tan pesimista frentuda -me animo mi amiga -venga, me tengo que ir, un beso, no te preocupes -se despidió mi amiga y colgó. Suspiré por décima vez en el día. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me fui a dormir.

_Sakura, sakura, corre. Estás en peligro, ¡corre! _- _Me dijo un niño llorando, era el mismo de siempre._ Me desperté asustada. Inspeccione a mi alrededor y no había nada. No me podía dormir, así que escuche música hasta el amanecer. En ese lapso de tiempo, pensé.. ¿Por que Naruto se me hacía tan conocido? Es un fastidio, no por que me haya sostenido de esa manera, ni que me hubiese sentido protegida con él, ni mucho menos que tenga un rico olor... No, nada de eso hará que me acerqué a él. Y todo por qué ha sido unos estúpidos huevos que comenzaron todo. Me reí un poco.

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar, que esto no es normal. Lo que él causa en mi, no es normal._

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, desde el próximo capitulo pasaran otras cosas, que darán inicio a los acontecimientos de la historia. Sinceramente, quiero que Sakura vaya evolucionando con sus emociones hacia Naruto. Y bueno.. hay muchas cosas escondidas que les tengo preparada.<strong>

**Ikari-cheen:**_ ¡Gracias! , me reí con tu comentario jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos después, de veras, muchas gracias!_

**Azkaban:**_ Muchas gracias por leer, como veras, soy un poco mala en ortografía jaja y si, realmente me sentí muy nerviosa y sigo estandolo. No sé como estarán mis ideas, pero si llevo avanzado un poco la historia._

Nos leemos la próxima :)


	4. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews, me animan cada vez a seguir con esta historia, que realmente me va a enredar hasta a mixDD. Está semana ha sido completamente difícil y jaja, ¿A qué no saben? Se me salio un poco la uña, ugh, en realidad, fue doloroso, por que no me dejaba de sangrar :(. En fin, me desvié del tema principal. Les dejo con la historia y espero que les guste este Capitulo.

_Aclaración :_ Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

_Sakura, sakura, corre. Estás en peligro, ¡corre! _- _Me dijo un niño llorando, era el mismo de siempre._ Me desperté asustada. Inspeccione a mi alrededor y no había nada. No me podía dormir, así que escuche música hasta el amanecer. En ese lapso de tiempo, pensé.. ¿Por que Naruto se me hacía tan conocido? Es un fastidio, no por que me haya sostenido de esa manera, ni que me hubiese sentido protegida con él, ni mucho menos que tenga un rico olor... No, nada de eso hará que me acerqué a él. Y todo por qué ha sido unos estúpidos huevos que comenzaron todo. Me reí un poco.

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar, que esto no es normal. Lo que él causa en mi, no es normal._

* * *

><p>Logré dormir apenas 5 minutos antes que sonara el maldito despertador. Realmente no me quería mover de mi calentita cama. Me levanté quejándome de la vida cruel y de estar desvelado pensando en zorros, ya sabrán a que me refiero. Me vestí sin ánimos, realmente la cama me tentaba en estos momentos, es como si me llamara y me dijera ''ven a mi''. Sonreí divertida. Cama pecadora. En fin, me fui al baño hacer mis necesidades y vi mis enormes ojeras. Me asusté de mi propia imagen desaliñada. ¿Realmente soy así? me burlé de mi misma. No le di más vueltas al asunto y bajé a comer mi desayuno. Mi padre no estaba levantado o quizás... andaba metido por no sé donde, quién sabe. Suspiré triste. Nunca sé nada de él, es como si no le conociera, pero en fin, es mi padre después de todo. Se me vino a la imagen el pequeño abrazo de Naruto. Me atragante con mi comida. Mierda, no lo recuerdes ahora. No es momento. Terminé mi comida. Me fui directo al baño a lavarme mis dientes y me fui rápidamente al instituto. Cuando llegue, no había casi nadie, supongo que me fui temprano. Pero lo que me sorprendió, fue ver a Hinata entregándole algo a Naruto. Sentí un revoltijo en mi interior, debe ser la comida que me cayo mal. Vi que Naruto asentía la cabeza alegremente. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando? otra ves el maldito revoltijo. Se voltearon a donde estaba. Creo que estar en la puerta del salón no es un buen escondite. Sonreí nerviosamente.<p>

- Eh, yo -empeze - no era mi intención interrumpir - aclaré apenada. Ellos me miraron confusos.

- ¿Dé que hablas Sakura-chan? -me interrogo Naruto.

- Pues, pensé que estaban hablando algo importante - contesté dudosa.

- No, claro que no, solo le entregaba una invitación para un parque de diversiones que iremos hoy -me explico Hinata sonrojada - además, te iba a entregar a ti también, estaba esperando que llegaran todos mis amigos.

-Oh, vaya... Lo siento, gracias hinata - Le sonreí sinceramente, ella correspondió mi sonrisa. Pero me fijé que Hinata miraba a Naruto todo el tiempo. Sentí algo inexplicable. Y para que decir, que Naruto nunca se dio cuenta de esto.

-Nee, Sakura-chan -me llamo Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirí un poco nerviosa, ¿por qué?, ni idea. ¡Mierda! ,me acordé que no debo hablarle a Naruto, no quiero que Sasuke piense ese tipo de cosas, de que me gustaba. Iba a darme la vuelta para ignorarlo, pero me hablo antes.

- ¿Te gusta Sasuke? - Me pregunto seriamente. Me sonroje violentamente. Le iba a pegar, pero alguien hablo detrás de mi.

-Dobe, eso no se pregunta- Sasuke apareció con su semblante inexpresivo. ¡Joder! Joder, Joder, joder, estúpido zorro. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun llego tan temprano hoy?, el destino realmente no me quiere.

- Etto.. -Hinata empezó a decir tímidamente - Naruto-kun se refería como amigos , Sakura -informó nerviosa.

Mi boca se abrió en una 'o' y Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-¡Claro!, ¿que más iba ser si no? -exclamé riendo nerviosamente. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke sonreír ligeramente. Era realmente hermoso... Naruto todavía seguía Serio. Vi que empezaba a llegar más gente. Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a sentar cerca de la ventana y yo a la otra esquina, Hinata me siguió. Hablamos cosas triviales, pero me sentí extrañamente incomoda. Por suerte llego Ino, Temari y Tenten sonriéndonos alegramente.

-¿A que no saben qué? - Empezó hablar Temari emocionada. Supuse que era algo con Shikamaru. Nos miramos con Hinata, sabiendo lo que venía después. - ¡Shikamaru se me declaró -explicó emocionada.

-Era hora -comenté riendome. Temari me fulmino con la mirada pero riéndose al final. Estuvimos hablando hasta que llego el profesor de matemáticas, Iruka-sensei. Las clases pasaron rápidas, como siempre Naruto haciéndose el payaso. Con Naruto, realmente las cosas han cambiado, ya estábamos afuera del instituto, me di cuenta que la gente al rededor de él está siempre riéndose. A pesar que tuve una pésima impresión de él... sé que es buena persona, o eso creo. Lo miraba atentamente. Él se percato y me sonrío con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Me sonroje ligeramente y me voltee rápidamente.

-Sakura, ¿Me estás escuchando? -me preguntó Ino molesta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Me hablaste? - Pregunté confundida. Mis amigas rieron y Ino me fulmino con la mirada - Eh bueno, ¿que decías? -inquirí nerviosa.

- Que si vas a ir hoy al parque de diversiones - repitió Ino.

- Ah claro, nos vemos ahí - sonreí ligeramente. Nos despedimos y cada una se fue a su propio camino. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle, me tropecé con mis propias piernas -estúpida yo- pensé enojada. Sin darme cuenta venía un auto rápidamente hacía a mi. Mis piernas no quisieron moverse de ahí, estaba como una piedra. Mierda...

Alguien me agarra del brazo y me jala con fuerza. Y el auto pasó tocando la bocina. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Sentí un perfume diferente al de Naruto.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Sakura - Me reprendo Sasuke serio. Miré a sus ojos negros, envolviéndome por su aura y sus brazos protectores. Lo miré embobada, es como si el tiempo se parara en ese mismo instante. Nos miramos profundamente por un buen rato hasta que escuchamos un grito de lejos.

-¡teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme! - ¿Por qué Naruto interrumpe siempre? Suspiré fustrada. - Eh, ¿Interrumpo algo? - Pregunto curioso, me recordó mucho a lo que dije en la mañana.

-No es nada -Respondí - gracias Sasuke- sonreí agradecida y con una brillante sonrisa. Él me miro un largo momento y asintió. - Adiós Naruto-baka -me despedí golpeando en el hombro de cariño. Él se quejo.

-Sakura-chan, nos vemos después -me dijo Naruto aún sobándose. Asentí sonriendo. Me fui a mi casa a cambiarme emocionada. Encontré a mi padre comiendo y me saludo con la boca llena de comida.

-Padre, iré al parque de diversiones con mis amigos, llegaré temprano eso si. - le informe sonriendo.Él asintió distraído comiendo. Fui a mi pieza arreglarme. Me cambié a un sweater azul y unos pantalones claros. Como complemento del sweater, me pusé un cinturón, que ajusto mi cuerpo. Me puse un brillo en los labios y me encrespe mis pestañas. Mierda, se me olvido preguntarles la hora. Antes de que viera la hora, sonó mi teléfono rápidamente.

- ¿Si? -Respondí agitada.

- ¡¿Donde estás frentuda! -Me grito Ino través del teléfono. Aleje el teléfono para no escuchar sus queridos reclamos hacia mi persona.

-No me dijeron hora, pero ya voy -Le corté antes que hablara y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Salí y el frío me invadió provocando un escalofrió. Que escandalosa es esa mujer, en serio, asusta. Ni siquiera alcancé a comer de tan apurada que estaba. Miré la hora, eran las 15:45, bien... Konoha es un pueblo pequeño, si que no queda tan lejos, fui a un paradero corriendo. Tomé un taxi y me llevo a la entrada del parque de diversiones. Le pagué rápidamente y me fui.

-!Sakura! -me llamó gritando Tenten. Estaba tomado de la mano con Neji. Vislumbre de lejos a Temari con Shikamaru hablando animados. Sasuke estaba mirando distraído el cielo mientras que Ino trataba de entablar conversación. Me reí ante esta escena. Y Naruto..., pues Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata, demasiado cerca a mi opinión. Caminé a ellos agitando la mano y ellos me gritaron enérgicamente.

-Chicos -salude feliz - Antes de empezar, Hinata, ¿Me puedes decir como conseguiste estos boletos gratis ?-pregunté sorprendida, ya que este parque de diversiones era muy caro.

- Pues claro -asintió sonriendo - Trabajo aquí, mi padre es dueño del parque y además me da boletos gratis a cambio que trabaje - Me explico tímida por que todos la mirábamos. Vaya... dueño de un parque de diversiones, que divertido, mi padre apenas me da pizza, y eso sería mucho decir.

-¡Bueno!, ya que estamos todos, vamos a la montaña rusa -exclamo Naruto energético. Asentimos animados y nos dirigimos a la cola de la montaña rusa. Esperamos un poco, ya que hoy no había mucha gente ya que era temprano. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada. Nos subimos a muchos juegos, Temari vomito, Neji estaba casi morado y todos estaban riéndose sin parar. Fuimos a comer un helado, a cortesía de Sasuke-kun. Pero bueno, no hace falta decir que Naruto se aprovecho y Sasuke le pegó bien fuerte. Estiré mi cuerpo perezosamente.

-Hey chicos, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna -sugirió Temari un poco pálida por haber vomitado antes.

- Me parece -acordé -pero tenemos que hacer pareja.

-Es verdad -concordó conmigo Sasuke, hablando por primera vez. Todos quedamos pensativos por un momento.

- Lo que sea, iré con Sakura-chan - Comento Naruto serio. Me sonroje un poco. ¿Qué se cree para mandarme de ese modo?

-No creo que... - Empece hablar, pero Naruto me tomo de la mano, tirándome suavemente y me llevo a la rueda de la fortuna. Giré levemente mi rostro para mirar que nos hacían burlas, pero lo que si me fije... Es que hinata tenía una cara triste.

* * *

><p>-Naruto, no debiste llevarme de ese modo sin haberme preguntado algo - Le reprendí molesta, recordando la cara de Hinata. Estábamos esperando la fila, pero ya casi nos tocaba.<p>

-Oh vamos Sakura-chan, sabía que igual ibas a decir que si -sonrió de lado, provocandome un vuelco en el corazón.

- Baka -tartamudee sonrojada y él aumento su sonrisa si es aún más posible. Ya arriba de la rueda de la fortuna, me acomodé mejor y Naruto se puso al lado mío. Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que él tomo de nuevo la palabra.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué te gusta Sasuke? -Me pregunto de golpe. Quede sorprendida y evité su mirada.

-No podría explicártelo Naruto, solo es algo que se siente. -Le contesté tímida. - ¿Como te diste cuenta? y...¿desde cuando le conoces? -Le pregunté curiosa.

-Así que me dejaste de decir Uzumaki ¿eh? -Murmuro pensativo. -Eh, bueno, la forma que le miras y desde que tengo memoria le conosco. -contesto distraído. Le miré confundida.

-No pareces el tipo de chicos que son intuitivos, además creo que ahora te considerare mi amigo -sonreí un poco. Por primera vez, vi en sus ojos un reflejo de gran tristeza.

-Me han enseñado toda mi vida ser intuitivos, o aceptar las cosas sin rechistar. - Aclaró carente de emociones. Me invadió una profunda pena. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Naruto? Lo miré profundamente, pero él no me miraba, no ahora. Él sonrío un poco y me dirigió la mirada de nuevo. -Sakura-chan, lo siento si esa vez te hice pagar los huevos -sonrío con burla. Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-La verdad, diste una pésima impresión -Me reí. Él se rió conmigo y estuvimos un rato así hasta que paramos. Se formo una cálida atmósfera. -Naruto, ¿Por qué te cambiaste aquí? -interrogue dudosa.

-Por dos cosas -Enumero serio.

-¿Como cuales?- Inquirí curiosa. Él me miro un breve momento.

- Uno, por que me _ obligaron_ -Contesto haciendo una pausa. -La otra, fuiste _tú._

Me quede de piedra y violentamente sonrojada. Por inercia le pegue fuertemente en el estomago murmurando algo como ''baka, como dices esas cosas''.

-¡Ay!, Sakura-chan, es mentira, bromeo, bromeo -Movió las manos enérgicamente delante mío -Maldición, pegas como un hombre -se sobó el estomagó lloriqueando. Lo fulminé con la mirada. No aguanté más y me reí a carcajadas. Naruto me miro impresionado, creo que fue por mi cambio de humor. Pero lo que no esperé fue lo siguiente. Me tomo de la barbilla mirando profundamente. Me quede mirando sus ojos azul-cielo, hipnotizada. Sentí como de pronto me ahogaba en ellos. Vi sus labios y de repente me parecieron hermosos y apetitosos. ¿Pero que mierda estás pensando Sakura?

-Sakura-chan, por está misma sonrisa, seré yo quién la proteja -Prometió solemne serio y con un brillo en los ojos. Ahora me toco a mi mirarlo impresionada. Iba a responder que si seguía diciendo cosas raras, la gente podía malinterpretarlo que le gustaba. Abrí la boca , pero paro la rueda de la fortuna y nos bajamos. Miramos a todos lados, pero no estaban los chicos. Miré preocupada a Naruto, él sonrío y me susurro en mi oído levemente : -Están en el centro comercial. Asentí un poco sonrojada. Maldición, otra ves mi cuerpo actuando raro.

Vi la hora, eran las 17:40. No era tan tarde después de todo. Llegué junto con Naruto al centro comercial y los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta. Ino como siempre, me sonrío socarronamente, le miré enojada. Estuvimos los diez juntos de un lado a otro, jodiendo de aquí por allá.

-Bien, creo que me iré - Comenté de pronto, realmente me sentía cansada.

-¿Tan pronto ? -hablo perezosamente Shikamaru, Asentí sonriendo. Me despedí de Ino y susurro un ''cuéntamelo todo después'', Temari me abrazo levemente y Tenten también. Hinata me agradeció por venir y se despidió también. Pero igual la sentí distante. Shikamaru me desordeno levemente el pelo, Neji me sonrío y me pego suavemente en la espalda. Naruto me sonrío sinceramente y le correspondí con una bella sonrisa. Pude deslumbrar un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Naruto. Y sasuke... , Sentí una fugaz caricia en la mejilla. Miré sorprendida a Sasuke, él solo sonrío torcidamente. Me despedí de todos y me fui caminando por las calles aquejadas de personas. Vi de cerca una biblioteca.. Me tenté y entré. No era tan grande, pero era espaciosa. Me saludo amablemente una señora que atendía. Le devolví el saludo. Miré algunos libros y me quede viendo por casualidad ''romeo y julieta''. Sin que me diera cuenta, salio un olor a quemado. Miré para todos lados, para darme cuenta que en la parte de atrás se quemaba y se estaba intensificando. Me dirigí corriendo a la entrada, pero estaba cerrado con llave.¿Pero quién era tan estúpido/a para dejar cerrado? Me empecé a desesperar. No había una maldita salida de emergencia. Joder, joder, joder. Es obvio que provocaron el incendio, pero yo era la única que estaba aquí. Entonces ¿Por que yo?, Había una única ventana que estaba lejos de mi. Traté de acercarme a la ventana pero un estante incendiado me bloqueaba el camino. Empezaba a intoxicarme y se me acaban mis posibilidades de salida, no podía morir aquí. No de esta manera. Empecé a marearme. Mis ojos poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse, pero antes que se cerraran completamente, vislumbré un cabello rubio. Y como dicen por ahí, que cuando estás a punto de morir, recuerdas toda tu vida. Pero no fue eso. Fue otra cosa.

_Corría por la nieve, muerta de frío, sin lugar a donde ir. Tenía 5 años en ese entonces y estaba enferma. Papá y mamá no llegaban a casa y los fui a buscar por la ciudad atestada de gente. Miraba para todos lados, pero no estaban. ¿Acaso me abandonaron? No, eso es imposible. Mis padres me aman. Sonreí inocentemente. Les daría una gran sorpresa cuando los viera. Pero empezaba a sentirme mal, mi visión se tornaba cada vez borrosa. Así nunca llegaría. Mis rodillas me fallaron, pero cuando iba a caer, alguien me agarro tirándome hacía él. _

_-Pequeña, ¿estás bien?-me hablo una voz infantil como de unos 6 o 7 años de edad. ''Quiero a mi padre y madre'' susurre cansada. -No te preocupes pequeña, te llevaré a mi casa y te cuidaré igual que a mi hermana, no te preocupes, buscaremos a tus padres, yo te protegeré -me hablo firmemente el niño. Ese niño me atendió como si de verdad fuera un adulto, me__ protegió y cuido de mi con una ternura infinita. Me enteré que había encontrado a mis padres. Nunca supe su nombre, solo sabía que amaba sus ojos. Era la pureza en persona. Era como el mismo cielo sus ojos, en realidad, él era como el mismo cielo._

Me desperté asustada. A mis 16 años de vida, nunca recordé eso. ¿Quién era ese niño? y antes que nada ¿donde estaba? Sentí una fuerte mano en mi cintura y me giré temerosa. Me encontré a Naruto vestido (menos mal) durmiendo profundamente. Estábamos en mi habitación, pero no recuerdo nada, solo que fui a la biblioteca y..¡El incendio!Me revise si estaba entera, lo estaba-confirme pensando. ¿Naruto me salvo? Lo miré sorprendida. Naruto... realmente siempre me sorprendes. Acaricie su cabello tiernamente.

- Sakura -entro de golpe mi padre. ¡Mierda!

-Padre, no es lo que piensas, yo... -me cortó rápido y me abrazo.

-Vine tan rápido como pude cuando Naruto me llamo - dijo preocupado. Naruto se movio un poco y saludo cordialmente a mi padre. Joder, Sigo pensando ¿como reaccionan tan normal? y ¿desde cuando Naruto y mi padre se conocen?

-¿Me perdí de algo? Aparte de casi haber muerto -pregunté irónica. Ellos se miraron significativos. Mi padre hablo.

-Sakura, contraté a Naruto como tu guardaespaldas personal -me informó mi padre. Naruto siguió con expresión seria. Sentí que me iba a desplomar en el suelo. ¿Desde cuando...?

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¿Como dices que dijiste? - pregunté sorprendida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, creo que me emocioné con este capítulo, pero es que me gustoxD. Dejenmé aclarar algo.<strong> Lo que vieron recién, de ese recuerdo de Sakura, fue real, pero otra cosa, _nada es lo que_ _aparenta. _Ya sabrán más adelante lo que quiero decir. Tengo muchas ideas, solo tengo que desarrollarlas xD. Y otra cosa, en está historia, Sasuke tendrá un papel fundamental. Y recuerden mi frase, se los digo en serio. ''_Nada es lo que aparenta ser '' En fin. Si tengo falta de ortografía, discúlpenme. _

_Disfruten la semana santa!_ gracias por leer.

Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a Ikari-cheen. Y a CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn.

En fin, nos leemos la próxima vez.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Lo siento si no actualicé antes, estaba llena de pruebas y la inspiración no me llegaba, gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ~ Gracias por sus reviews, enserio, me encantan jajaja, en finnnnnnnnn, quería actualizar para mi cumpleaños (que era ayer) pero no tuve tiempo, bueno, les dejo con la continuación :D**  
><em>

_Aclaración :_ Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

-¿Me perdí de algo? Aparte de casi haber muerto -pregunté irónica. Ellos se miraron significativos. Mi padre hablo.

-Sakura, contraté a Naruto como tu guardaespaldas personal -me informó mi padre. Naruto siguió con expresión seria. Sentí que me iba a desplomar en el suelo. ¿Desde cuando...?

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¿Como dices que dijiste? - pregunté sorprendida.

* * *

><p>- En serio, no sé que mosco les pico o que perros les mordió, pero yo sinceramente no les creo -Dije sin convencerme. Mi padre y Naruto se miraron significativos.<p>

-Sakura-chan -me tomo suavemente los hombros, se me puso la piel de gallina a su contacto, me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules - tienes que creerme está ves, tengo que protegerte por varias razones - susurro suavemente, su voz era una suave caricia para mi. Me estremecí.

-¿Me pueden explicar al menos? -inquirí confundida por el contacto de Naruto. No entiendo lo que causa, pero me gusta.

-Hija -empezó mi padre -Sé que sospechas que mi trabajo nunca ha sido bueno -hizo una pausa intencionada- pero quizás es el momento que sepas algunas cosas de mi -concluyo mirando seriamente. Quizás no era el momento de sentirme feliz, pero me sentí así. Me brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

- Solo te puedo decir que hay señores malos que me están persiguiendo -me acaricio levemente la cara - Y por ello, van a ir contra ti, por que eres mi punto débil. -sonrío debilmente - y bien.. mi trabajo es algo así que me encargan cosas por investigar o proteger - sentí que parte de eso, no era verdad. Asentí sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Papá, el incendio fue provocado ¿no es así? -pregunté molesta - ellos quería matarme o al menos asustarte -deduci.

-Así es, por eso, este chico -apunto a Naruto - él en realidad tiene 18 años y vino a Konoha solo a cuidarte - Naruto sonrío mirándome enigmáticamente. A mi al parecer, Naruto llegó reluciente hoy, solo eso. Me sonroje.

-Ah ya... - Contesté sin nada más que decir.

- Por lo que, ahora viviré aquí -sonrió burlón Naruto. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué? -exclamé enojada.

-Por que, como viste, casi sales herida en el incendio y Naruto tiene que protegerte más de cerca - Finalizó mi padre. Hice un puchero.

- Ya como sea, me iré a dormí -le sonreí dulcemente a mi padre, en cambio cuando miré a Naruto, sonreí malvadamente -Vas a mi pieza en la noche y seré yo quién te castré.

Él asintió con miedo y sonreí arrogante. Una parte de mi, se sintió realmente feliz y no encontré la razón. Subí las escaleras tranquilas, hice mis necesidades, me puse pijama y dormí en mi cama profundamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, sentí una respiración cerca de mi oreja. ¿QUE MIERDA?<p>

Miré al lado y me encontré a la persona que ya me imaginaba ver. Lo destapé completamente. Él dio un respingo.

-¿Que te dije de castrar y morir? -le pregunté con mi rostro ensombrecido.

-Sakura-chan, callate -y siguió durmiendo. Suspiré fustrada.

Sonó un celular, escuché de donde provenía el ruido y era en mi mueble. No era el mío, era de Naruto. Para joderle un poco, contesté.

-Moshi, Moshi -respondí nerviosa.

-_Dobe, levantate, donde dejaste mis calzoncill...¿Sakura? -_Preguntó confundido_- ¿Donde está Naruto? y ¿qué haces con él? -_Pude notar en su voz incertidumbre y .. ¿molestia?

-Sasuke-kun... etto..-empecé tartamudeando, él espero mi respuesta - No es lo que crees, mi padre lo invitó a dormir con nosotras, no te preocupes por él - se escucho su respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué le pasaba a este?

-_Está bien, les recomiendo que se apuren, ya es tarde - _Contestó con su típica frialdad y cortó. Me inquieté, su voz sonaba rara y enojada. Es como si le hubiese molestado el hecho que estuviera yo con Naruto, pero es imposible. Me acerqué a la cama de nuevo silenciosamente.

-Hey Naruto -susurre cerca de él. No respondió. -Naruto -hablé más fuerte. Me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me jaló hacía él. Lo que no espere, es que me dejo boca abajo de él. Me miro adormilado y yo lo miré embobada. Supongo que estaba como un tomate. Un maduro tomate.

-Sakura-chan, odio que me griten mientras duermo -susurro ronco. Sus brazos estaban a los lados de mi cuello y sonrío con sorna. Se acerco a mi lentamente, acariciándome con su nariz mi cara.

-¡Naruto baka! -Grité a los cuatro vientos nerviosa, después de eso, se escucho unos golpes y quejidos.

* * *

><p>-Sakura-chan, ¿por qué fue eso? -me pregunto Naruto sobándose su cara. Lo ignoré. Íbamos caminando hacia la escuela, él iba detrás de mi y cada vez que él me alcanzaba yo me adelantaba.<p>

-Naruto, ¿Me puedes dejar de seguir ? -interrogué fastidiada.

-Sakura-chan, tengo que seguir si o si por este camino -respondió confundido. Lo miré enojada. - Además me perdería -pensó preocupado - Y también quiero y tengo que protegerte - afirmo solemne. Lo miré de soslayo. Sonreí un poco.

Naruto es un Naruto después de todo.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun en la puerta, tenía una cara que espantaba incluso hasta los muertos.

-Demoraron mucho -Espetó enojado. Lo miramos con cara de ''que mosco le pico'' .

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, despertar a Naruto es una tarea bastante difícil -confirmé cansada. Él me miro un momento y asintió levemente. -Vamos, se nos hara tarde - les apresuré a Naruto y Sasuke-kun que peleaban por algo de sus calzoncillos.

- Ya es tarde - corrigió Sasuke. Miré la hora y faltaba un minuto para que tocara. Tomé primero el brazo de Naruto y después el de Sasuke y me los llevé corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Naruto y Sasuke se quejaron pero escuche que Naruto se reía como loco y que Sasuke le insultaba, pero riendo al fin y al cabo. Yo les sonreía y me fije que todos nos miraban con caras extrañadas, algunas mujeres celosas de mi, no tomé en cuenta cuando llegamos justo a la sala. Respiramos con dificultad. Nos miramos los tres sonriéndonos y hice una señal de victoria. Nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros pupitres e Ino me llamó para que me acerque.

-Frentuda -canturreo Ino feliz -veo que has llegado muy feliz hoy - sonrío con sorna.

-Vaya que si, venir acompañada de dos hermosos machos -empezó Temari -esa es la suerte de las harunos -concluyo Temari riendo. Hinata y Tenten se rieron a carcajadas y yo me sonrojé violentamente. Me senté en mi puesto haciendo un puchero.

-Molestas -sonreí. Kakashi-sensei entro con pereza.

- Buenos días chicos, me alegra que sean tan puntuales -sonrío de lado - En fin, quiero presentarles a su profesor de biología, por favor, sean respetuosos -nos mandó una mirada de advertencia a todos. Todos asentimos y dijimos '' Si'' en un suave murmullo. Entro un señor con aspecto parecida a una serpiente. Me causo un gran estrecimiento y un profundo miedo. Este señor, no me causaba buena espina. Pero de alguna parte se me hacía conocido.

-Buenos días, soy Orochimaru y les haré clases de biología ahora en adelante - Hablo con una voz pastosa y era aún más escalofriante. Me miró a mi directamente, me sonrío cinicamente, tragué grueso. Maldición... vi a Naruto que tenía una expresión raramente seria. Quizás él pensaba lo mismo que yo en este momento. Mis amigas estaban igual de calladas. Supongo que este profesor no da buena impresión. Nos miró a cada uno, inspeccionando y siempre sonriendo.-Bueno jovenes, me gustaría empezar que hagan una dicertacion de lo que estudia la biología, elegiré los grupos ahora- Se escucharon murmullos diciendo ''que flojera'' , el profesor Orochimaru simplemente lo ignoro. - Bien las parejas son estas : Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Ino y Kiba, Temari y Tenten - y así siguió nombrando a los que faltaba. Miré de reojo a Sasuke-kun, que hablaba con Naruto sobre algo confidencial. Alcancé a escuchar un ''Ten cuidado'' de Naruto. Sasuke asintió serio. ¿Qué era eso de tener cuidado? - Se entrega la próxima semana -concluyo y con esto sonó el toque de timbre.

-Vamos -dijo Tenten, asentimos, pero antes sentí que me llamó Orochimaru-sensei. Ellas me miraron decidiendo si me esperaban o no. Les indique que vayan. Ellas asintieron en muda conversación. Me acerqué un poco temerosa.

-¿Que ocurre sensei? -Pregunté tímida. Orochimaru-sensei fue a la puerta y la cerró. Bien, eso me asusto mucho. -¿Orochimaru-sensei? -Le llamé de nuevo sin respuesta. Él aún me daba la espalda. -Sens... -no terminé la frase, ya que se dio la vuelta y su cara me asusto mucho. Se acerco a paso lento y cada vez que él avanzaba yo retrocedía, hasta que choque con una pared. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro con su asquerosa voz -Por fin nos vemos Sakurita . Lo miré horrorizada y lo empuje fuertemente.

-No se pase Sensei -Le espeté enojada, sacando valor de no se sabe donde -me voy -dije determinada, él agarro mi brazo apretándolo en el proceso. Gruñí levemente. Maldición... -Le digo que me suelte sensei - Él me miro aún con burla y arrogancia. Me jaló hacía él. Me daba repugnancia.

_Tengo miedo._

-Que harto has crecido, mi flor de cerezo - Me acaricio el brazo, joder... que asco, intente forcejear. De la nada, él saco un cuchillo y me la pasó por el cuello, dejándome una leve herida que empezó a salir sangre. Mierda, esto duele, ¿Por qué todas estas cosas me están pasando a mi? Me lamío la sangre del cuello. Me estremecí, pero no de placer. Siguió lamiendo mi herida y realmente me empecé a desesperar. De repente siento al lado mío un golpe y algo o mejor dicho alguien sale volando. Miré a mi costado y era Naruto. Se veía tan hermoso desde este angulo... Sé que no es el momento, pero por alguna razón, él brilla.

Él siempre ha brillado.

Se puso adelante de mi, en modo de defensa y para protegerme también, anteponiendo su brazo. Su cara estaba como una fiera, pero su postura rígido, como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzarse contra Sensei. Lo miré impresionada y de pronto recordé, el día del incendio y ese fragmento de recuerdo. Se me iluminaron los ojos. ¡Era Naruto! Naruto me ha protegido. Lo miré tiernamente y él seguía proteguiendome.

-Tocas a Sakura-chan y juro que te mataré yo mismo - Gruño enojado. Él sonrío otra vez.

-Sabes que recebirias castigos enormes, lo arruinarías todo -Dijo con arrogancia. Naruto se mordió el labio enojado.¿Arruinar qué?, ¿por qué sentía que todos ocultaban algo?

-Te denunciaré, maldito imbecil -espeté con rabia. Él se rió a carcajadas.

-Discúlpame decirte Sakurita, pero nadie te creería - Sonrío victorioso.

-Eso no es verdad.. te juro que... -empecé a protestar, pero Naruto me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí rápidamente. Orochimaru nos dejo pasar sin problemas, Naruto me guió por los pasillos,hasta que llegamos a el patio del colegio, un lugar bastante grande y agradable. -¿Qué ha sido todo esto Naruto ? -pregunté enojada. Él no me miraba, él solo miraba el cielo, como si estuviera buscando respuestas. Insistí de nuevo y no recibí respuestas. -Entonces, me iré -dije molesta. Él me agarro de la cintura y me abrazo. Si, me abrazo.

Tan cálido...

Descanso su barbilla en mi cabeza y respiro tranquilamente. En cambio yo, mi pulso acelerado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y las piernas me fallaban, atiné a descansar en su pecho. Este baka, realmente producía cosas en mi. Pero... quizás solo necesito agradecerle, quizás solo sea eso lo que sienta.

Si, lo que siento es, agradecimiento.

Naruto me miro y me acomodo un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja, sonrió tiernamente.

-Naruto yo... -empecé hablar, él me silencio colocando su dedo indice en el labio mío. Lo miré, no sé si realmente crea en la frase de ''Los ojos dicen más que las palabras'', pero realmente, en este caso, quizás crea eso. Sonrío de nuevo y me beso en la frente. Me sonroje. -Naruto, gracias - le di una hermosa sonrisa. Él me miro por un breve momento, estudiando cada expresión de mi cara.

-Sakura-chan, estoy aquí, no permitiré que te hagan daño, nada ni nadie -Me prometió. Lo miré profundamente y susurro para mi las siguientes palabras:

-Mi sonrisa es tuya Sakura-chan.

El viento desordeno nuestros cabellos y me di cuenta que.. realmente las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Era obvio que ese hombre, me perseguía a mi y a mi familia. Pero en este momento.. quiero solo disfrutar de la compañia de _mi protector._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es todo por hoy jaja, lo siento si no fue como esperaban, no andaba con mucha inspiración. En fin, nos leemos la próxima vez, dejen sus reviews, realmente no sé si les está gustando la historia D:. Y de veras que lo siento, el próximo capítulo será mejor jiji.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y a esas personas por dejarme sus comentarios jaja 3**

**Cariños...**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Alohaaa ~ lo siento por el retraso, Estaba escribiendo el cápitulo y sin querer lo cerre todo xD, así que volví a escribir todo, en fin, cosas que pasan por mi torpeza. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia, me van a matar._**

_Aclaración : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

-Naruto yo... -empecé hablar, él me silencio colocando su dedo indice en el labio mío. Lo miré, no sé si realmente crea en la frase de ''Los ojos dicen más que las palabras'', pero realmente, en este caso, quizás crea eso. Sonrío de nuevo y me beso en la frente. Me sonroje. -Naruto, gracias - le di una hermosa sonrisa. Él me miro por un breve momento, estudiando cada expresión de mi cara.

-Sakura-chan, estoy aquí, no permitiré que te hagan daño, nada ni nadie -Me prometió. Lo miré profundamente y susurro para mi las siguientes palabras:

-Mi sonrisa es tuya Sakura-chan.

El viento desordeno nuestros cabellos y me di cuenta que.. realmente las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Era obvio que ese hombre, me perseguía a mi y a mi familia. Pero en este momento.. quiero solo disfrutar de la compañia de _mi protector._

* * *

><p>Ibamos de camino a la enfermería, ya que decidimos que era mejor desinfectar mi herida, que realmente era algo pequeño y además, por que Naruto no dejaba de joder por algo tan pequeño, digo, por preocuparse.<p>

-¡Estoy bien! -exclamé molesta, respondiendo por enésima ves en el trayecto. - Esto no es nada -sonreí un poco más relajada.

-Pero sakura-chan...-empezó a protestar Naruto.

-Llegamos -Le corté antes que siga diciendo que era lo peor del mundo mi herida, que podría morir y cosas así. Miré al rededor del todo el cuarto de la enfermería y no encontré a nadie, que raro. Me fui a sentar en una camilla que había, Naruto empezó a buscar algo en un cajón, vi que sacó alcohol. Oh no, que alguien me salvé. Naruto se aproximo a mi, me aleje un poco. Me miro confundido.

- Sakura-chan, mira hacia arriba -indico Naruto, trague grueso. -Tranquila, no te haré daño si es eso lo que te asusta -Me dijo amable.

- No eres tú, es el alcohol -Respondí sincera, él me miro asombrado y lo que no esperé es que se empezó a reír como loco. Enarqué una ceja. -¿Que es tan gracioso? -Le bramé enojada.

-Le tienes miedo a un inofensivo alcohol, pero no a un imbécil que te pudo haber matado -Dijo entrecortadamente aguantando la risa, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Solo hazlo ya -susurre tímida mirando a otro lado. Él asintió pero conservando su sonrisa burlona. Sus manos eran suaves y cariñosas. Sentí su mirada y también lo miré y de pronto recordé por qué supuse que era él, el niño que me salvo.

Mis padres trabajaban hasta la noche, siempre estaba sola, en una cabaña que se perdía por el enorme bosque. Mis padres me dejaban la comida lista, pero ese día cumplían el sexto aniversario de casados. Estaba nevando por lo que recuerdo y quise darle una sorpresa a mis padres e ir a buscarlos. Cuando emprendí mi camino, me perdí entre la densa nieve y el frío invernal. Podría haber muerto de no haberme encontrado con un niño de ojos azules, sonriente y con unas pequeñas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Para mi en ese momento, fue mi propio ángel. Me cuido por una semana hasta que contacto con mis padres, estaban como locos buscándome. No sé por que lo había olvidado, eso fue un acontecimiento demasiado importante para ser olvidado. Era esos mismos ojos azules que seguían cuidando de mi desde la oscuridad.

-Naruto -Susurre su nombre mirándolo aún, él espero a que prosiguiera - Nos conocimos de antes ¿cierto? -pregunté para confirmar mis sospechas. Él me miro y vacilo un momento. Murmuro un ''si'' tímidamente. Joder, se veía endemoniadamente tierno, si que lo abrace, entrelazando mis manos en su ancha espalda. Él se tenso un momento, pero correspondió mi abrazo. Puso su cabeza sobre el hueco de mi hombro. -Gracias -Le dije tiernamente. Él asintió tranquilamente. Me separé de él un momento para decirle algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un portazo. Nos giramos a la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Frentuda! ¿donde estaban? los profesores han preguntado por ustedes, hemos dicho al azar que estaban en la enfermería -Dijo Ino respirando dificultosamente.

- Por favor, díganos la próxima vez para no preocuparnos -nos reprendo tímidamente Hinata.

-Gracias chicas, me dieron un susto si -dije divertida, ellas sonrieron también y Naruto saludo moviendo la mano. Hinata desvió la mirada a Naruto, mirándolo brevemente.

-Naruto-kun, necesito hablar contigo -pidió ruborizada Hinata. Naruto asintío. Me sentí inexplicablemente molesta.

_Por un momento desee que rechazara su petición._

¿Qué te está pasando Sakura? - Pensé molesta.

- Vamos Cerdita - llamé a Ino y salí por la puerta, Ino me siguió y miré por última vez a Naruto, este cerro la puerta sin expresión en su cara. Fuimos caminando a través de los pasillos, caminé desganada.

- Frentuda, quita ya esa expresión en tu cara, enserio, da miedo -Dijo burlona Ino. Pero obviamente ella quería saber por qué estaba mal.

-No pasa nada, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? -pregunté confundida. Ino me miro incrédula.

- Sakura -me llamo seria -a Hinata le gusta Naruto. La miré asombrada.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices de la nada? -Pregunté molesta. Se encogió de hombros - Además, ni hablan, ¿Como le va a gustar Naruto-baka? -Interrogue curiosa.

- ¡Sakura! -me reprendo Ino - Hinata me ha contado que conoce a Naruto desde antes -explicó Ino seria.

- ¿Por qué Hinata no nos ha dicho nada? osea, al menos a mi -dije con tristeza.

- No lo sé, a mi tampoco me ha contado mucho, solo sé eso -me contó Ino preocupada por mi.

- Iré al baño, te alcanzo después - Sonreí sin ánimos, ella entendió y susurro un '' te estaré esperando con las chicas'' y se fue.

Me dirigí a la dirección contraria de Ino, no iba al baño, en realidad iba al patio de antes.

A donde estaba con Naruto

Me dirigía rápidamente para allá, cuando choque con alguien. Sentí caer libros en el suelo y un quejido de mi parte. Caí de trasero al suelo.

-Lo siento -Dije aún adolorida. Miré a la persona con quien tropecé y con la que menos pensé en encontrarme fue Sasuke.

- Te andaba buscando -Respondió simplemente, dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisa, lo miré embobada, ¿En qué momento empecé a restarle importancia la existencia de Sasuke?

- ¿Que ocurre? -inquirí nerviosa.

-Es para el trabajo de biología - Explico él -juntémonos hoy, después de clases, en mi casa.

Mierda, uno de mis sueños cumplidos. Por alguna extraña razón, tampoco me sentí tan feliz.

- Me parece bien -sonreí - bueno, ya que me encontraste, opino que me lleves al salón -Dije animada, o bueno, eso sonó muy coqueto, creo. Él sonrío de medio lado y asintió. Caminamos hablando cosas triviales, pero divertida y por lo que pude divisar,él también. Aunque claro, yo era la que hablaba. Me reí ante esto, cuando ya habíamos llegado al salón. Divise Ino y mis amigas, excepto que no estaba Hinata, busqué a Naruto, que tampoco estaba. Sasuke comprendió que iba a donde mis amigas y se despidió. Me senté con ellas, pero sentí que algo no andaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Llegó Hinata completamente abatida, nos acercamos rápidamente hacia ella.

- Hinata ¿Que ocurre? -preguntó preocupada Tenten. Vi la expresión de Hinata, estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella me dirigió la mirada con un odio puro. ¿Que mierda está pasando aquí?

- Tú - me escupió con odio- Siempre tienes la culpa de todo - su mirada envenenada, realmente dolió. El salón entero quedo en silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo Hinata? -pregunté confundida.

- Estúpida, solo dañas a tu alrededor - Se acerco hacía a mi y se acerco a mi oído - Tienes a Naruto, ¿estás feliz ahora?, es lo único que tendrás, no, mejor dicho, es lo único que puedes tener -susurro arrastrando las palabras despectivamente. Esto asusta, ¿Desde cuando Hinata es así? La empuje y me fui de ese maldito salón. No quería escuchar más. ¿Por qué siento que tienen algún significado las palabras de Hinata? Corrí y corrí a través de los largos pasillos.

Solo quiero escapar de mis problemas.

Sentí un jalón en mi mano, me giré enojada, pero me encontré con Naruto, me quede de piedra.

- ¿Donde crees que vas por ahí llorando? -Me preguntó preocupado, ¿llorando? me toqué la cara y en efecto, estaba llorando.

-Todo es tu culpa -susurre enojada. Naruto me miró confundido.

- ¿Qué? no te escuche sakura-chan - Dijo Naruto.

- Todo es tu culpa ¡maldita sea! - grité enfurecida. Naruto me miró extrañado. Traté de soltarme de su mano, pero él la agarro más fuerte.

- ¿Que hice? -Inquirió preocupado, lo miré enojada.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa -empecé -todo esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras aceptado esa apestosa misión de protegerme -concluí con rabia.

- ¡Sakura! , en ningún momento dije que quería hacer esta maldita misión - Dijo un enfurecido Naruto -¡Díselo eso a tu maldito padre!

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Se escucho una cachetada, Naruto se sobo la mejilla asombrado.

- No vuelvas hablar de mi padre así, ¿Entendiste? - Le advertí fríamente. Escuche que me llamó pero solo corrí a la salida, la lluvia me dio una fría bienvenida y me encamine fuera del colegio. Realmente no tenía ni idea a donde me dirigía.

Llegué a un parque y me senté en una banca completamente mojada. Los mechones se me pegaban a mi cara y tenía un frío de mierda. Pero no quería irme a mi casa, quería estar sola.

Era obvio que Hinata se había declarado, ¿pero que culpa tengo yo que la rechacen?

Rechiné los dientes enojada. Sentí mis lágrimas caer y realmente no hice nada para limpiarlas. Sentí un chaleco en mis hombros y miré a la persona que me lo entrego, y este día si que me ha dado sorpresas, fue Sasuke.

- Te vas a resfriar si estás aquí -Comentó sentándose al lado mío, igual de mojado que yo. ¿Por qué era él y no Naruto? moví bruscamente mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento. Naruto no es nadie para mi.

- Estoy bien -respondí monótona, mirando el suelo. Aunque no sea Naruto, con Sasuke me sentía igual de bien y tranquila también.

- Hinata no debió de hacerte eso, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que ha pasado y pasará es tu culpa - Hablo él, su voz me acariciaba, relajándome. Otra persona que siento que habla en doble sentido. No aguanté más y lo abracé, necesitaba a alguien que me consolara. Él me correspondió el abrazo un poco torpe, pero aún así, me sentí mejor. Lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar y Sasuke estuvo ahí para mi todo el tiempo, susurrando palabras como ''todo estará bien'' y acariciándome la cabeza. La lluvia de a poco dejo de importar.

_Una niña pequeña de 4 años pelirosada, lloraba por un pequeño rasguño que se hizo al caerse, un pequeño niño pelinegro aparece estirando su mano alegre, ella lo tomo tímida y agradecida. Ambos juraron en ese instante que serían amigos, que se protegerían. _

Otro recuerdo que también olvido.

* * *

><p>Woooow, yo también estoy '' o_o'' , bueno, realmente es como si se mandaran solos estos personajes eh, en fin. No me mateeeeeen ~ todo se solucionara, pero he de advertir ya, que creo que les dije, que Sasuke tiene un papel importante, muuuuuuuy importante en esta historia, como también Hinata.<p>

Sakura no durara mucho enojada con nuestro pequeño Narutin. si que no se preocupen jaja.

Bueno, nos leemos la próxima vez =)! dejen sus reviews. Si me equivoco o me salté algunas palabras, gomeeeen ~

_Cariños..._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hola gente ~ lo siento por la demora, la semana se vino con pruebas,tareas y trabajos y no tuve tiempo para escribir y tampoco inspirarme jaja también había estado enferma, lo siento, gracias por esperar, y les dejo con la historia._**

_Aclaración : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

- Te vas a resfriar si estás aquí -Comentó sentándose al lado mío, igual de mojado que yo. ¿Por qué era él y no Naruto? moví bruscamente mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento. Naruto no es nadie para mi.

- Estoy bien -respondí monótona, mirando el suelo. Aunque no sea Naruto, con Sasuke me sentía igual de bien y tranquila también.

- Hinata no debió de hacerte eso, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que ha pasado y pasará es tu culpa - Hablo él, su voz me acariciaba, relajándome. Otra persona que siento que habla en doble sentido. No aguanté más y lo abracé, necesitaba a alguien que me consolara. Él me correspondió el abrazo un poco torpe, pero aún así, me sentí mejor. Lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar y Sasuke estuvo ahí para mi todo el tiempo, susurrando palabras como ''todo estará bien'' y acariciándome la cabeza. La lluvia de a poco dejo de importar.

_Una niña pequeña de 4 años pelirosada, lloraba por un pequeño rasguño que se hizo al caerse, un pequeño niño pelinegro aparece estirando su mano alegre, ella lo tomo tímida y agradecida. Ambos juraron en ese instante que serían amigos, que se protegerían._

Otro recuerdo que también olvido.

* * *

><p>Creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a Sasuke de esta manera, hablando normalmente, como si hubiésemos sido amigos de años. Íbamos caminando tranquilos, empapados y sonriéndonos mutuamente.<p>

Pero no es él.

Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Naruto a mi al rededor y se me hacía raro el haber peleado con él. No entiendo muchas cosas de mi misma. Por ejemplo, el recuerdo que tuve antes, ¿por qué apareció Sasuke? o ¿Por qué olvido estas cosas tan importante?

-Sakura- me llamó Sasuke, deteniéndose en una enorme casa, miré la casa embelesada -Esta es mi casa - indicó Sasuke orgulloso.

-Wow... -murmuré aún inspeccionando la casa por fuera, ya me imagino como debería ser por dentro. Sasuke sonrío arrogante y me guió por un extenso patio, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa -todo es hermoso ... -Dije sorprendida.

-Si, mi madre se preocupa mucho de su jardín - comentó sonriendo. Lo miré y descubrí que él realmente se sentía satisfecho por el jardín. Sonreí ante la mirada de sus ojos -Bien, mejor vayamos adentro -Dijo Sasuke , mirándola está vez, un poco más serio.

Entré y me recibió una enorme y espaciosa casa, amueblada y con mucha elegancia. Me quede de piedra ahí mismo. Mi casa comparada con esto,sería una media agua. Abrí la boca en forma de ''o''.

-Sorprendente -concluí susurrando. Sasuke me miró un momento y emitió su ''hmp'', sin duda alguna, orgulloso de ser un Uchiha. Me hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Me guió por pasillos, que no alcancé a memorizar y por fin, una bendita escalera. Suspiré cansada. Subimos por una larga escalera, igual de elegante que toda la casa y pasamos por unos cuartos y doblamos a la derecha, donde estaba un cuarto -que era la suya- y entramos.

Su pieza era tan o más sorprendente, a mi gusto. Era espaciosa y decorada con cosas de bandas de rock, con colores azules en las paredes. Realmente me pareció una pieza bastante masculina. Todo su cuarto tenía su olor.

-Bien...-empezó a decir- ¿Dé que tema quieres hablar?

Bueno, su pregunta puede tener doble sentido, no sé si se refería al trabajo o a lo que pasó en el colegio. Lo miré confundida.

-Yo...no sé, a tu gusto Sasuke-kun - Respondí nerviosa por su penetrante mirada. Él lo meditó un momento, por mientras me senté en la silla de su escritorio, viendo su portátil como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Mm.. hablemos de las células, ya sabes, es lo más fácil -sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa animada. -Prende el portátil para buscar información -me indicó monótono. Asentí levemente y lo prendí. Se formó un silencio incomodó entre los dos. Quise preguntarle lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué me seguiste hasta donde estaba?- pregunté dudosa. Él me miró un momento y luego desvió la vista un poco avergonzado.

- Naruto me dijo que te buscara -hablo un poco sonrojado. Cuando escuché el nombre de Naruto, mi corazón se paró ahí mismo.

Naruto Baka...

- Gracias Sasuke-kun -le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa. Si no fuera por él...

- Lo hice por el trabajo simplemente - Reí ante su comentario- Voy a buscar yo información, tú te distraes con mucha facilidad -dijo arrogante.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! -Me queje haciendo un puchero. Sonrío burlón. Él empezó a buscar información mientras que yo miraba minuciosamente el cuarto. Cuando fijé mi visa en un cuadro. Me acerqué silenciosamente. Era Sasuke-kun de pequeño, con otra niña al lado, sonriéndose inocentes y la niña era muy.. ¿muy yo?

¿Que mierda se significa esto?

Me giré torpemente hacía Sasuke, que me miraba atento.

- ¿Cómo es que... -no concluí la frase. Estaba muy sorprendida.

-Te conosco?.. - Terminó por mi, sonriendo melancólicamente, entrecerré los ojos, ¿por qué mierda parece que todo el mundo sabe algo menos yo? Naruto es como si escondiera algo, papá esconde algo, Hinata parece saber algo y ahora Sasuke.

-No entiendo nada Sasuke, yo creí.. conocer solo a Naruto, es decir, realmente no tengo recuerdos de nada -susurré apenada.

-¿Naruto? -me preguntó confundido - Eh, no puedo explicarte ahora Sakura, no es mi deber explicartelo -me dijo agarrando mis hombros -lo siento -se disculpó triste.

¿Quieren saber lo que sentí con sus manos en mis hombros?

Nada.

NADA.

NAAAAAAAADA.

No es como con Naruto, pero ¿que deber? me sentí un poco culpable, por que.. para que él tuviera una foto mía, debía ser importante para él y en cambio yo lo olvidé. Pero al menos me gusto por mucho tiempo...

¿Como es que olvido tantas cosas que gente normal si lo recordaría..?

¡Los sueños! ese niño... mierda, no sé si es Sasuke o Naruto. Me invadió una tristeza cuando empecé a contemplar a Sasuke , él todavía me tenía agarrada de los hombros, mirándome fijamente, un poco sombrío.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no recuerdo nada... -murmuré sin ánimos, Sasuke bajo sus manos derrotados.

-Lo sé -respondió metido en sus pensamientos, mirando a través de la ventana.

-Sasuke yo... - Y sonó el timbre, él me miró esperando a que prosiguiera, iba hablar de nuevo, pero sonó otra ves el timbre un poco más insistente. Levanté la ceja.

-Por favor que no pasé ahora... -susurro para si mismo Sasuke, ¿Pasar qué? Lo miré interrogativa -Espérame un momento.

Lo vi correr maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Me reí un poco. Si, la verdad.. no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, siempre he sentido un vacío, y quizás sea esto. Quiero saber la razón. Me senté en la cama, mirando el techo pensativa. Naruto... baka naruto...

Se escuchó un estruendo, unos insultos y sentí que alguien subía la escalera y que otros pasos lo seguían. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, ¿por qué..? me acerque a pasos lentos a la puerta de la pieza.

Cada paso que daba estaba cargado de nervios...

Ruidos, más insultos, reconocí la voz de Sasuke.

Iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta, cuando alguien la abrió repentinamente. Me quede de piedra al ver que ahí parado estaba Naruto, mirándome sorprendido. Mi corazón no paró de latir rápido, me sonroje violentamente. Naruto dio unas zancadas y me abrazó. Me abrazó fuertemente envolviéndome con sus brazos, agarrándome desprevenida. Su barbilla la ubico en mi cabeza. Cuando reaccioné quise alejarme de él, pero el me agarro más fuerte.

-Suéltame -ordene enojada.

- No -respondió determinado - Entendiste todo mal y además... no quise ofenderte Sakura-chan -Se alejo un poco de mi, pero en cambio, me acaricio la cara - No quiero hacerte daño - Susurro, me deje llevar por sus palabras hasta que Sasuke carraspeo. Dios, me había olvidado de él.

-Sasuke creo que es mejor que lo terminemos para otro día -sugerí mirándolo seria. Por alguna razón, sentí que lo dañe. Asintió levemente y me despedí de él, sentí los pasos de Naruto detrás de mi. - ¿Por qué me sigues?- bramé enojada.

- Vivo en tu casa Sakura-chan - Sonrío zorrunamente. ¡Verdad! Jodido padre. Nos fuimos caminando, en un silencio que no era incomodo si no agradable. Es difícil enojarte con él o quizás uso un hechizo en mi y quizás que otras cosas habrá hecho, con razón reacciono tan raro cuando está él , si , debe ser eso.

-Sakura-chan -canturreo Naruto con voz melosa.

Si, todo es un hechizo, quizás sea un malévolo brujo...

- Sakura-chan - Hablo de nuevo Naruto.

O quizás hizo un pacto con el diablo, si... con razón tiene forma de un zorro, ¡todo tiene sentido ahora!

-¡Sakura-chan! -gritó Naruto. Me tapé los oídos.

-Joder, no me grites, ¡Baka! - le pegué en la cabeza, él se sobo lentamente.

- Pero es que tu no me escuchabas y hacías muecas raras que daban miedo -protestó Naruto inflando sus cachetes, se ve tan tierno...Esperen, ¿dijo muecas feas? lo fulminé con la mirada, recibiendo un golpe de mi parte. - Sakura-chan, duele -se quejo Naruto -quería saber la hora - resopló haciendo un puchero. Sonreí ante esto.

Miré la hora en mi celular y eran las 19:00 , joder.. si que pasó rápido el día.

-Son las 19:00 -le respondí divisando mi casa. Él asintió y llegamos a mi querida casa.

-Bienvenidos -me recibió mi padre, lo saludé con un beso -¿Comerán? les tengo listo la cena.

-No tengo hambre -respondí desganada, la verdad, no quería estar mucho rato con Naruto -Me iré a bañar y luego a dormir -le informé.

- Yo comeré - escuche a decir a Naruto animado. Rodee los ojos, siempre como un niño. Subí las escaleras y fui directo al baño. Me desnudé y empecé a relajarme con el agua recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué puedo decirle a Sasuke? es decir, quiero saber de él y de nuestro pasado. También de Naruto. Suspiré cansada. Salí del cuarto de baño y llegué a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama -debo aclarar que eran de corazones - y me sequé el pelo. Me estiré en la cama y me puse a meditar con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Todos mis pensamientos rondaban en Naruto y en mi querida amiga Hinata. Hinata llego no hace mucho que llego y aún así, sentí un fuerte apego hacía esa chica. A todas las quería mucho y que esto sucediera... era algo muy malo, también estaba Naruto, que realmente revoluciono todo de mi vida, no puedo siquiera enojarme con él.

Naruto, naruto,naruto.

Tú hiciste un cambio.

Me di cuenta, que mis parpados empezaron a pesar. Sentí a Naruto que llego a mi habitación, tapándome y susurrando un ''buenas noches'' para terminar con un beso en mi frente. Después de eso, me quede dormida al instante.

Si, podría sentir que mis hormonas estaban alborotadas y que Naruto llego a mi vida a causar caos, pero alegrándola también.

Después de todo, Naruto es como el cielo.

_Mi propio cielo._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno,<em> es todo por hoy, lo siento por no actualizar, gracias por esperar y espero sus quejas, reviews, todo.

**cariños =) !**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hoooooooooola ! aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo jaj, quizás me maten :(, en fin. Se me ha hecho tan largooooooos estos días! y no quiero pensar en la próxima semana, ya que tengo 4 pruebas seguidas y déjenme decirles que el profesor de historia -que realmente parece un monito animado y tiene así como cambios de humores drásticamente - no ha pasado nada de materia. NADA. Él realmente me estresa jaja. Ya en fin, no les contaré más y les dejo con la historia._**

_Aclaración : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto. Si no Narutin sería ya de mi Sakura-chan :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

Naruto, naruto,naruto.

Tú hiciste un cambio.

Me di cuenta, que mis parpados empezaron a pesar. Sentí a Naruto que llego a mi habitación, tapándome y susurrando un ''buenas noches'' para terminar con un beso en mi frente. Después de eso, me quede dormida al instante.

Si, podría sentir que mis hormonas estaban alborotadas y que Naruto llego a mi vida a causar caos, pero alegrándola también.

Después de todo, Naruto es como el cielo.

_Mi propio cielo._

* * *

><p>- <em>No puedes juntarte con ese tipo de gente Sasuke -escuche pronunciar el nombre de mi amigo a través de la puerta, mis pequeñas manitos se acercaron más a la puerta para escuchar, abrí un poco la puerta y vi por ahí,que Sasuke-chibi estaba enojado, y sus padres lo reprendían por su actitud.<em>

_- Sakura-chan no es un monstruo, ¡es mi amiga! - exclamó molesto, se escucho un golpe, me llevé las manos a mi boca sorprendida. Vi a Sasuke llorando y su padre enojado._

_¿Como terminé ahí? ah claro, fui a buscar a Sasuke-kun por que se suponía que hoy tenía que ir a mi casa a jugar conmigo, pero como demoraba tanto, lo fui a buscar yo y nadie respondía así que entre, por que mamá Sasuke decía que su casa era también mi casa. _

_Quise alejarme de ahí, pero tropecé con mis pies. Se escucho el estruendo de mi caída._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? -Escuche decir a Mamá Sasuke, sentí que el padre de Sasuke se acercaba apresuradamente. Pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta._

_- ¡Corre Sakura-chan! - me alerto Sasuke con sus ojos llorosos._

Desperté asustada, respirando agitada, ahora díganme ¿que fue eso?

¿Imaginación o verdad?

Miré el reloj, normalizándose mi respiración, eran las 3:30, la verdad, faltaba bastante para que sean las 6:30 y me vaya al instituto. Menos mal que era viernes. Fui a mi baño a tomar un poco de agua, después de esto, baje las escaleras. Realmente necesitaba relajarme y distraerme, así que fui a sentarme en el sillón a ver televisión. Le baje el volumen.

Para serte sincera, no había nada bueno y tampoco podía concentrarme en ver la televisión.

Estaba confundida, ¿Qué son todas esas cosas que aparecen de repente en mis sueños?

Suspiré resignada, no le daré más vuelta al asunto. Seguí cambiando de canal sin prestar atención a lo que veía. Parecía un zombie. De repente siento unas manos posarse en mi hombro, chille girándome asustada para encontrarme con Naruto a centímetros míos. Miré su labio y después sus ojos, él me sonreía burlón. Giré la cara nerviosa para evitar su mirada.

- Parece que alguien anda sonámbula -comentó ahogando un bostezo. Rodee los ojos.

-¿Si? no me digas, te felicito por tu deducción - dije irónica. Él sonrío, rascándose la cabeza nervioso y se fue a sentar al lado mío. Me quito el control remoto, empecé a protestar.

- No estás haciendo nada, excepto que ver como un zombie la tele, solo falta que se te caiga la saliva - Dijo burlón. Le pegue de cariño en el brazo, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces tú despierto Naruto? - Pregunté curiosa.

- Pesadilla -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora que recordé, Nunca he visto hablar a Naruto de su familia.

-¿Que es de tu familia Naruto? -Pregunté enredándome un poco por los nervios, fui demasiado directa. - Digo, si no quieres decirme, está bien - dije rectificandome.

Me miro un largo rato,Su rostro se endureció.

-Mis padres los mataron es lo único que puedo decirte, no me gusta hablar de mi hermana - Dijo acomodándose en el sillón y mirando al techo, me sorprendí por su respuesta.

Él realmente parece estar solo, quizás nadie lo conoce realmente.

Mucho menos yo, y confirmando esto, realmente me dolió.

Me acerque a él, y lo abracé. Fue un impulso, pero no lo quiero evitar más. El se sorprendió, me acomodé en su pecho y el pasó su mano por mi cintura. Nos quedamos un momento así, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Bostecé, me empezó a volver el sueño.

-Je, parece que alguien quiere dormir -sonrío acariciándome la cintura. Negué con la cabeza, ahogando un segundo bostezo. -Te propongo dos cosas, una que duermas y la otra que si te duermes, te invito a salir después de clases. -sugirió caballero. Me reí por lo bajo y asentí. Me acomodé mejor en su pecho y sin esperarlo más, me sumergí en el sueño.

* * *

><p>Desperté en mi cama, vi la hora y eran las 6.30, ¿Como llegué aquí? recuerdo que estaba con Naruto y...<p>

Esperen un momento, ¿no me digan que me trajo en brazos? que vergüenza... Debí haberle pesado, por que estoy como una vaca. Pensé riéndome por lo bajo.

Me fui a duchar, vistiéndome luego que termine. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a Naruto sentado viendo la televisión. Cuando me vio bajar sonrío alegre, le devolví la sonrisa un poco vacilante, pero igual de feliz. Lo inspeccioné un momento y me impresione, estaba vestido. Él siempre demora en levantarse. Woow..

- ¿Sorprendida? -me preguntó alegre.

-Y que lo digas -respondí, alzando una ceja - ¿Dime que le has echo a Naruto y donde está? - Pregunté burlona.

-¡Oye! -protestó inflando sus mejillas como un niño. Sonreí ante este gesto. Me di cuenta que no tenía hambre, así que decidí que lo mejor era comer algo allá.

-No sé tú, pero yo me iré a la escuela -le avisé dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¡No me dejes solito sakura-chan! - Exclamó atropelladamente, me reí.

Naruto Baka.

Y así fue como empezó mi atolondrada mañana.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al salón, hablando cualquier estupidez, digo por que Naruto no dejaba de hablar estupideces. Pero no me había preparado mentalmente para encontrarme con Hinata, no ahora, no en este momento que nos miraba fijamente. Nos miramos fijamente, tratando de buscar lo que queríamos decir y expresar, pero Hinata solo se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba la ventana. Hinata...<p>

Naruto me miró un instante, suspiró y se fue hablar con Hinata.

Me mordí el labio y me dirigí hacia Ino-cerda que estaba con Tenten y Temari.

- Chicas -salude sonriendo, pero digamos que mi sonrisa no era del todo verdadera.

- ¿Me puedes decir que fue eso ahora con Hinata? - pregunto por lo bajo Ino preocupada.

-Si, eso fue.. extraño -concordó Temari, Tenten asintió.

-Yo... ahora no les puedo decir, les digo después - prometí, ellas asintieron y me fui a sentar a un pupitre. El profesor Iruka llego y hablo por toda la clase, pero no pude concentrarme, mi vista estaba puesta en Hinata, como me jode que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, no sé ni por que me odia.

Tengo que hablar con ella, no permitiré que acabe de esta forma nuestra amistad.

Y por fin el bendito timbre que toca para recreo.

Me giré rápido a donde estaba Hinata con pasos determinados.

- Hinata, por favor, necesito hablar contigo -pedí en tono desesperado. Ella me miró un momento, tratando de buscar las palabras para decir.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Sakura - contestó haciendo ademán de irse, le bloquee el camino.

-No, Hinata, no sé por que me odias- dije apresurada, enredándome con mis palabras -¡Maldición! Si ni siquiera sé que hice.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire para proseguir murmurando un : ''No sabes quien eres y no sabes quien te quiere''.

Tal declaración me dejo pasmada y Hinata aprovecho esto para salir de ahí.

Joder...

¡A la mierda la lógica!

Sentí que mis ojos se ponían vidriosos, cerré los puños frustrada. Salí enojada del salón, pasando por pasillo y pasillo, bajando escaleras y llegando a un patio. No tengo ni la menor ganas de hablar con las chicas, se los diré después. Me fui a recostar en un árbol, mirando el tranquilizador cielo.

Sonreí por inercia, recordando a alguien en el acto. Seguí apreciando el cielo, cuando siento alguien sentarse al lado mío. Creo que tuve un Deja vú.

-¿Me creerías si te estuve buscando por todos los lados? -Me hablo la voz cariñoso, me deje llevar por un momento.

- Si, supongo que si - Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa -Pero pensé que ibas a hablar con Hinata -Miré el rostro de Naruto, mirandome atentamente mis movimientos. No respondió, pero en cambio, se recostó en piernas. Lo miré impresionada. -¿Pero que haces baka? -le reprendí enojada. Él me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acariciando mi mejilla. Me deje perder en esos ojos color cielo...

El viento acaricio nuestros cuerpos, el sol ilumino nuestro espacio personal, pero en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual. Fue en este preciso momento, que me sentí más cerca de Naruto. Naruto me siguió acariciando la mejilla, sopló de nuevo el viento, desordenado mi cabello. Naruto se fijo en esto y coloco un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Creí que las palabras no eran necesarias.

- Sakura-chan, ¿te he dicho ya que eres hermosa? - Me miró intensamente, me sonrojé hasta la médula.

- ¿Pero que cosas estás hablando Baka? -voltee la cabeza para que no viera mi notable sonrojo, escuche una pequeña carcajada.

- Supongo que recuerdas que íbamos a salir ¿no? - Asentí con rapidez, el sonrío. - Pero me iré a la casa de Sasuke, tengo que hacer algo - me avisó con desdén. Había olvidado que Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde antes. Sasuke... tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

- Si, pero ¿donde nos juntaremos? - Interrogué dudosa.

- Juntémonos en la cafetería que hay cerca de la escuela - Sugirió animado. Asentí enérgicamente. Nos sonreímos mutuamente esperando la tan ansiada tarde. - Pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a clases -

Asentí, mirando por última vez el hermoso cielo azul que se extendía sin límites.

* * *

><p>Llegamos con Naruto y todos se habían quedado callados. Creo que la profesora Anko falto. Me fijé que había cierta mirada en especial que me miraba con insistencia.<p>

Era Sasuke, sus ojos negros me absorbían, pero no logré interpretar su mirada. Vi que mis amigas me hacían unas señas con las manos para que vaya pero no encontré en ningún lado a Hinata. Así que me acerque a mis amigas y de nuevo empezó el murmullo de la sala.

- Ahora si, ¿puedes contarnos? -Pregunto amablemente Tenten.

-Claro, es lo mínimo después de haber desaparecido con Naruto en el recreo. - Dijo Ino molestándome. Rodee los ojos.

-Creo que deben saber que Hinata se declaro a Naruto ¿no es así? - Hablé en voz baja y ella asintieron. -Bueno, Naruto la rechazó -hice una pausa -y por una extraña razón ella me odia a mi -terminé mi oración triste.

-Sakura, querida, tú deberías darte cuenta quien tiene sentimientos por ti -me dijo misteriosamente Temari. ¿Sentimientos por mi...? No estarán hablando de Naruto ¿no?

- Imposible -negué tercamente. -Naruto no es de esos chicos que se anden fijando en personas como yo - afirmé con.. ¿dolor?

¿Por que dolía saber esto?

- Si claro, como digas - enarco una ceja Ino, la miré molesta.

-No seas pesada Ino - dije fastidiada ya con esta conversación sin sentido. Ino suspiró y cambiamos de tema a cosas triviales. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar y también creo que debo averiguar más de mi pasado. Si, eso es mejor. Pero... aveces tengo sensación que no me gustara saberlo. Toco el timbre para irnos, guarde mis cosas apresuradas, sentí que choque con alguien, pero este olor era muy conocido para mi. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con Naruto sonriendo alegremente. Lo miré significativa y sonriendo también. Nadie se dio cuenta de esta breve conexión, pero nosotros si.

-Chicas, me tengo que ir rápido, hablamos después. -les grité a mis amigas y escuche un susurro de Naruto diciendo : a las 16:30. Después de eso, me fui corriendo a mi casa, tropezando con todo mi alrededor, pero estaba.. ¿Emocionada? si, realmente si, así que daba lo mismo con quién tropezara.

* * *

><p>Llegue a mi casa cantando, mi padre me miró extrañado, pero subí a cambiarme rápidamente. Me puse realmente linda y bajé a comer.<p>

- Estás que rebotas de emoción Hija - Me dijo mi padre sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta. - A todo esto, ¿Donde está Naruto? -me preguntó mientras comía su hamburguesa.

-Quién sabe... - respondí con una sonrisa traviesa -en realidad, está con Sasuke.

Oh querido Sasuke... creo que tú serás una de las primeras personas al que tendré que buscar respuestas. Moví la cabeza quitando mi mal humor que venía.

- Oh.. ya veo, hija volveré tarde hoy -me avisó mi padre.

- Claro - respondí monótona. Me hice mi hamburguesa con ensalada y comí lentamente, disfrutando de la comida. Vi la hora, eran las 15.40

JODER.

Me lo tragué todo de una, bebí agua y me fui corriendo al segundo piso. Me dirigía directo al baño, lavándome los dientes y cepillando mi lacio cabello. Tomé una chaqueta y baje las escaleras poniéndomela y enredándome.

- ¿Saldrás ahora? , por que yo también saldré - Comentó mi padre inspeccionando mi atuendo. -Pareciera que saldrás con un chico, hija. -Dijo sospechoso. Negué rigurosamente, él rió y besó mi frente. Después de esto salí rápido y me dirigí a tomar taxi. Estuve esperando un momento y llegó. Me subí con mis nervios palpables.

- A la cafetería que está cerca del instituto ''Konoha High School'' - Le indique al conductor, él asintió. Miré la hora, eran las 4:05. Creo que estoy un poco adelantada, bueno, da igual. Llegamos a mi destino, le pagué al conductor y me fui directamente a la cafetería, sonriendo involuntariamente. Elegí un puesto cerca de una ventana, saque mi cartera y me miré en el espejo. Estaba bien, todo en su posición. Saqué mis audífonos para escuchar música y para pasar el rato. Vi que se acercaba un mesero. Me quite los audífonos.

-¿Va a pedir algo señorita? - Me pregunto amablemente.

- No, estoy esperando alguien, pero puede traerme un vaso de agua por favor -pedí con igual de amabilidad, él asintió y se fue a buscar el vaso de agua. Siempre que veía que entraba alguien, pensé que era Naruto, me giraba emocionada pero cuando no lo era, quedaba con una amarga sensación.

Naruto causa cosas muy raras. En el primer momento que lo vi, pensé que era un imbécil, después de la nada fue mi guardaespaldas y han pasado cosas raras de que Naruto llego. Pero por lo mismo, ya no es aburrida. Mientras me dejaba llevar por este pensamiento, llegó mi agua y miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje. Vi la hora, eran las 16:40. Sentí miedo, Naruto ya se demoró, pero conociéndolo, debe estar recién vistiéndose, sonreí con esperanza. Estuve jugando con mi celular, me di vueltas el juego 5 veces. Todo se me hizo eterno, empecé a entrar en desesperación.

Así pasaron las horas.. minutos.. y segundos, entrando en razón de que acabo de ser plantada. Miré la hora, eran las 18:30. Él no va a venir, ya no. Sentí que mis ojos se ponían vidriosos y que tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué duele tanto?..

Miré otra ves, través de la ventana, se empezó a oscurecer. Estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover.

Genial -pensé irónica. Me fui de ahí, dejando una parte de mi, en ese lugar.

Tomé rápidamente un taxi y me fui... a mi protectora hogar.

* * *

><p>Entré a mi casa silenciosamente, pero sentí extrañamente mi cara mojada, me toque las mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.<p>

Me quité las lágrimas sorprendidas. Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y tuve en este mismo instante un extraño presentimiento. Subí las escaleras todo en silencio. No sé por que estaba siendo tan precavida.

Cada paso estaba cargado con nervios y con un mal presagio.

Algo estaba mal, este silencio aterrador lo decía todo.

Revisé mi cuarto, no había nada.

El de mi padre tampoco, pero cuando fui al cuarto de huésped - La habitación ahora de Naruto - no pensé que me encontraría con esto. En mi propia casa y dejandome incluso plantada.

Será bastardo.

Estaba enfurecida, enojada, molesta y todos sus malditos derivados. En esa maldita cama estaba Hinata besando apasionadamente a Naruto, que digamos que Naruto no hacía nada por detenerla. Pero no la abrazaba ni nada, tenía los brazos quietos. Estaba que hervía.

-Disculpen la interrupción en mi propia casa -dije irónica,sentí una exclamación - Pero dile a mi padre que me iré a la casa de Ino a dormir. - Dije sin expresiones. Pero por dentro, me dolía tanto. - Así que sigan con lo suyo - Me giré lentamente, pero alguien tomo mi mano. Me di la vuelta y me fije en los ojos de arrepentimientos de Naruto. Que falsedades...

-Sakura-chan .. déjame explicar -atinó a decirme Naruto. Me solté como si su mano quemara.

-Acuérdate de avisarle por favor - No miré atrás y bajé corriendo las malditas escaleras y salí a donde me llevara lejos. Lejos de mi no tan deseada hogar.

* * *

><p>Empezó a llover a cantaros mientras caminaba, no sabía donde se dirigían mis pies. Me estaba mojando entera, pero no tenía frío. Caminaba sin dirección alguna, con el corazón en puño y con la imagen de Naruto.<p>

¿Quién soy yo para enojarme por esto?

No supe donde mis pasos me guiaban hasta que llegué a una conocida mansión. Si, a una mansión lujosa.

Toqué el timbre y supe que estaba en lo correcto...

- ¿Sakura? - Pregunto sorprendido la voz de Sasuke.

Que Sasuke tenía una gran historia conmigo y sabía que me ayudaría...

-Déjame quedarme esta noche contigo -supliqué en voz baja,con el agua corriendo en mi cara.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! ya lo sé, me mataran :( jajaj<em>

_Pero tranquilos, es para el desarrollo de la historia. Sakura sigue siendo bastante tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que siente. Además para aclarar algo :_

**-Sakura necesita darse cuenta lo que siente.**_  
><em>

**-Y después empieza lo buenoooooooooooooo jaja**

_Este cap me salio más largo jaja. Y si hay alguna palabra que no concuerda con la historia, ejemplo : un perro ió en su jardín(debería ser murió) pero la palabra incompleta, por favor discúlpenme._

_Ikari-cheen: **decime como se llama tu fic y lo leeré gustosa! me alegro que te haya gustado**_** enserio:)**

Dejar sus quejas, tortazos, etc.

Nos leeemos ~


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hooohohohola, lo siento por no actualizar antes, tuve muchas pruebas y cuando por fin tuve tiempo para mi misma estaba demasiado cansada por que fue el cumpleaños de una amiga y me dormí a las 7:00 a.m y desperté de nuevo a las 8. a.m , después de eso no pude dormir jajaja._**

**_A_**_claración : Naruto no me perteneceeee y tampoco sus personajes, solo mi historia con mis ideas locas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

Empezó a llover a cantaros mientras caminaba, no sabía donde se dirigían mis pies. Me estaba mojando entera, pero no tenía frío. Caminaba sin dirección alguna, con el corazón en puño y con la imagen de Naruto.

¿Quién soy yo para enojarme por esto?

No supe donde mis pasos me guiaban hasta que llegué a una conocida mansión. Si, a una mansión lujosa.

Toqué el timbre y supe que estaba en lo correcto...

- ¿Sakura? - Pregunto sorprendido la voz de Sasuke.

Que Sasuke tenía una gran historia conmigo y sabía que me ayudaría...

-Déjame quedarme esta noche contigo -supliqué en voz baja,con el agua corriendo en mi cara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Sakura! - Su rostro se descompuso por la preocupación y me inspecciono de pies a cabeza. - Entra, rápido - me ordeno serio. No me fije hasta ahora que estaba vestido con una pollera que se le pegaba al cuerpo y unos shorts.<p>

-Gracias Sasuke-kun - dije entrando a su enorme casa, él cerro la puerta detrás mío, me tomo la mano -cosa que me sorprendió- guiandome por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala de star, con el fuego prendido, hizo ademán que me sentara, obedecí. -Sasuke-kun, ¿Donde están tus padres? -pregunté y sin saber, me invadió un miedo de lo más profundo, de repente recordé el sueño. Sentí unos escalofríos y Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta de aquello.

- Que desconsiderado soy - Dijo con culpa - iré a traerte toallas y ropa para que te cambies, mis padres no estarán hasta la próxima semana - respondió a mi pregunta y por alguna razón sentí que vio a través de mi, asentí sonrojada. Escuche sus pasos alejarse de mi y me acerque a la estufa. Con cuidado acerque mis manos, tiritando del frío. ¿Hice bien en venir a la casa de un chico a estas hora de la noche?

Claro que si.. por que siento con Sasuke cierta familiaridad. Di un largo suspiro. No encontré nada más interesante que mirar el gran techo que se extendía sobre mi. Me acomodé en el cómodo y grande sillón. Sentí unos pasos aproximándose y me giré para encontrarme a Sasuke con una camisa y shorts en una mano y en la otra toallas. Las tomé delicadamente.

- Gracias, otra ves - sonreí tímidamente. Él asintió con una media sonrisa.

- Ve a cambiarte, sigue el pasillo y dobla a la izquierda, encontraras el baño al tiro - indico Sasuke -por mientras prenderé la chimenea para que te sientas mejor -me avisó. Asentí un poco nerviosa por tanta atención por parte de él. Seguí sus indicaciones, encontrando el baño al instante. Wow.. hasta el baño era enorme.

Me seque el pelo, me saque toda mi ropa excepto mi ropa interior, por suerte estaba seco. Me miré en el espejo y realmente mi imagen me sorprendió. Estaba toda desaliñada, el rostro enrojecido y mis ojos decaídos.

Estoy hecha un desastre.

Salí del baño para no verme más en esa deplorable imagen. Caminé desganada a donde estaba antes, pero me encontré con que no estaba Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - Llamé, pero nadie respondió. Lo intenté más fuerte. Hasta que percibí unos pasos acercándose.

-Aquí estoy - contesto concentrado en llevar un café caliente, me lo paso y acepté gustosa. Dios.. como amaba el café. Tomé un gran sorbo de café e ignoré lo caliente que estaba.

- No se nota para nada que te gusta el café -sonrío burlón, le sonreí de vuelta, saboreando los restos de café en mi boca. - Y bien, ¿qué fue lo ocurrió?no creo que estés a estas horas por el trabajo - Me miro seriamente. Desvié la vista avergonzada.

- ¿Me harías un favor primero? - Le rogué, él asintió -¿Me prestas un teléfono?

- Claro, espérame un poco - respondió con cortesía seguido de esto desapareció.

Y otra vez, algo raro en mi pecho apareció. Dolor puede ser... pero ¿por qué?

Además ¿como puedo explicarle algo a Sasuke que ni siquiera sé por que me molesta? Está también la razón de por que cojones estoy aquí.

-Aquí tienes -pegué un sobresalto por el susto -Sakura -insistió por un momento al ver que no contesté, extendió el teléfono y lo tomé suavemente. Se sentó al lado mío. Marque un número que me sabía de memoria y que sabía que esa persona siempre estaría para mi. Sasuke me miró atentamente.

- _Moshi, moshi -_escuché la voz aguda de mi amiga través del teléfono. Temblé de nervios. Vi que Sasuke puso una mano en mi hombro para que me relajara, le sonreí agradecida.

- Ino, necesito que me hagas un favor -le rogué desesperada.

- _¿Si? -_contestó dudosa - _¿Donde estás?_ _nunca hay tanto silencio en tu casa -_ dijo sospechosa.

- Eh... después te cuento, solo dile a mi padre que estoy en tú casa por favor y que llegaré temprano a mi casa -le pedí

-_Está bien, pero... cuídate ¿si? cualquier cosa me llamas, un beso - _cortó la llamada y me sentí aliviada. Ino realmente era la mejor. Me giré para ver a Sasuke que me veía atento.

-¿Qué?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Por que siento que aveces Sasuke ve través de mi?

- ¿De qué escapas Sakura? -Preguntó directo, lo miré asombrada. Quedamos en un silencio incomodo. Un horrible y gran silencio.

-Supongo que teníamos que llegar a esto -susurré para mi misma, él espero a que hablara. Tomé aire. - Bien, me iba a juntar después de clases con Naruto, pero me dejo plantada, llegué a mi casa después de estar dos hora esperando y me encontré a Hinata besando a Naruto, además no sé por que me molesta tanto -concluí con una sonrisa triste.

- Te gusta Sakura, así de simple - contestó secamente.

- ¿Hola? ¿Estoy escuchando lo que creo? -pregunté incrédula. Levanto una ceja. Es imposible, no puede ser que me guste, ¡JODER! es que simplemente no, pero tiene una explicación lógica, después de todo me molesto lo que pasó. No, solo hirió mis sentimientos de amistad, debe ser eso.

O dos, Naruto es un brujo y Sasuke está confabulando con él, si, todo esto es para confundirme -pensé decidida.

-Eres tan obvia Sakura - respondió monótono. - No has cambiado nada - sonrío melancólico, Lo miré sorprendida. ¡Eso era lo que había olvidado preguntar!

-Sasuke, cuéntame de mi pasado, estoy segura que sabes algo - pedí rogando. - Yo... no recuerdo nada de mi infancia -terminé de hablar con una sonrisa amarga.

- Sakura, no me incumbe -masculló molesto, pero vi través de él y sabía que le dolía.

- ¡Claro que si! - exclame frustrada. Dio un sonoro suspiro, tenía que hacer que me lo dijera.

-No -se negó rotundo.

-Si - sonreí de medio lado.

-No -siguió negando, pero sabía que estaba a punto de ganar.

-No - psicología inversa, funciona por favor...

-Sakura - me advirtió riendo.

- Por favor -canturree con un puchero, él solo me miró un momento y cerro los ojos cansado.¡Victoria!

- Está bien -Respondió derrotado. - Bueno, ya sabes que nos conocemos desde pequeños -confirmo -pero nuestros padres se conocen hace mucho antes, ellos eran científicos y bueno, trabajan con experimentos y querían descubrir algo que todavía no comprendo- Miró un punto no especifico, arrugando el entrecejo- así que, ellos eran compañeros en eso, hasta que un día un experimento fue exitoso, pero descubrieron que alguien lo quería usar para sus propios bienes - prosiguió arrastrando las palabras cada vez más enojado, su mandíbula se tenso, pero volvió a componer su típico rostro sereno - Así que decidieron deshacerse del experimento y lo llamaron '' experimento CRZ'' -concluyo de manera misteriosa.

- Ah claro y después nacimos y blah,blah,blah - comenté encismada en mis pensamientos. ¿Por que mi padre nunca me dijo eso?

Hay cosas que no cuadran. Ahogue un bostezo, los parpados me pesaban...y realmente no quería pensar.

-¿Que hora es Sasuke-kun? -pregunté soñolienta.

- Las 22:45 p.m -Respondió acariciando mi pelo, asentí distraída. Como un impulso, me acerque a él un poco más y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se tensó un momento, pero se relajo.

- Me alegro que seas tú precisamente mi amigo de la infancia -confesé, sentí su sorpresa latente, pero no pude recordar lo que dijo, ya que me quede dormida. Lo último que sentí fue unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Que acogedora me sentía...

* * *

><p>Me desperté un rato después, por que me caí y raramente no había nadie a mi lado. ¿Donde se metió Sasuke?<p>

-¿Sasuke? -llamé con miedo. No hubo respuesta alguna, debe estar en el baño. Vi que dejo su celular en la mesa, rayos. Uno que tiene algo parecido a un ladrillo de celular...

Me reí de mi comentario.

En fin, vi que su celular vibro, creo que era un mensaje. Me acerque lentamente, examinando si había alguien a mi alrededor.

''Naruto''

Mi corazón latió desbocado. Lo siento, eso será muy intrusa, pero necesito saber que dijo Naruto. Tomé el celular tiritando de nervios, abrí y me sorprendí de su nada explicito comentario. ¿Qué se significa esto?

''** Teme, ten cuidado, ellos vendrán por ella, iré lo más rápido allá.****''**

**-**La curiosidad mató al gato Sakurita -sonrío socarronamente. Me paralicé completamente, no quise girarme -Ven, pasa eso -me dijo riendo por mi expresión.

Le extendí el celular, examinando su reacción, por que realmente no entendía el mensaje de Naruto. ¿Naruto acaso ya sabe que estoy con Sasuke? ¿ Y quienes son ellos?

Me fije en la expresión de Sasuke y su cara cambió completamente. Se puso más pálido de lo normal. Sus ojos destellaron de desesperación.

- Subamos, ahora. -Ordeno sin expresiones.

-¿Qué? -pregunté confundida. Me tomo la muñeca fuertemente, haciendo que me doliera. -¡Duele Sasuke! - me queje.

- Maldición, vamos. -dijo alterado, asentí para no sentir el dolor de mi muñeca. Me guió por varios pasillos y escaleras, no pude otra ves memorizarlo, pero todo me parecía tan conocido. Hasta que llegamos a un cuarto sucio -que realmente no encajaba con la casa- y tuve un deja vú. -Escóndete en ese armario hasta que llegué yo o Naruto -me indico como si fuera un general y estuviera apunto de ir a la guerra.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -pregunté atemorizada.

- Solo promete que te quedaras aquí, ten cuidado - me beso la frente, algo no andaba bien. Sasuke -pensé con preocupación.

-Ten cuidado -repetí lo mismo que él, tocando su mano. - y explícame después que está pasando. Él asintió y miró por una última vez, hasta que salio del cuarto dejándome sola.

Tenía miedo, todo esto me parece tan conocido, pero no sé de donde. Todo estaba perfecto y ahora las cosas se volvieron turbias, sin explicación.

Se escucho una ventana quebrándose. Y todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo? Joder,joder,joder.

Se escucharon cosas caer. ¡Quiero ver que cojones está pasando! pero no sería tan estúpida para saber que algo horrible está pasando abajo. De repente siento que abren con una gran fuerza el armario donde estaba. Me asuste.

- ¡¿Qué diabl...? -no alcancé a terminar la frase por que la mano de... ¿Naruto me tapo?

-Sakura, ven, no tenemos tiempo - me susurro al oído Naruto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Hasta en estas situaciones él sigue provocando cosas en mi.

-No -me negue rotundamente - no hasta saber que está pasando.

-No ahora, necesitamos salir -pidió con desesperación. Resoplé mirando mis pies, es obvio que no me podre negar con esa cara que me pone. Me tomó la mano y me guió por pasillos distintos a los de al principio con Sasuke -¿Qué haces? este no es el camino - Pregunté confundida.

- No creo que el otro camino sea seguro -bufo.

-¡No es algo para que te rías! -exclamé frustrada -quiero saber que mierda pasa - exigí molesta.

- Y lo sabrás, pero no ahora.- respondió secamente. Llegamos a un patio, mi respiración estaba agitada. - Escala la pared -ordeno apresurado, mirando a los al rededores. Asentí y escalé, aterrizando bien. Unos segundos después, se encontraban al lado mío.

-¿Y sasuke? -pregunté dudosa -se supone que él me vendría a buscar -

- Sigue caminando - tomo mi mano, pero no quise moverme de mi lugar. -Sakura, por favor -me rogó.

- No podemos dejar a Sasuke atrás, los están atacando, ¿que clase de amigo es el que deja a su amigo botado? -dije furiosa.

-Sakura... no hay tiempo... debemos..

-Si, no hay tiempo, debemos ir a por Sasuke -lo interrumpí entre dientes.- debemos volver, ahora.

-Sakura...

-Eres un jodido imbécil Uzumaki, ¿como le haces eso a un amigo? no sé tú, pero yo volveré -hice ademán de girarme, pero Naruto me tomó la mano y me acerco a él, tomando desprevenida, me besó.

Si, me besó.

Con este lío, me besó, rozando sus suaves y carnosos labios. Mi corazón se desboco, una corriente recorrió mi espina dorsal, me sonroje violentamente. Sentí todas las emociones florecer en solo un suave roce de labios, me sentí en el mismo cielo y sentí una tormenta arrasando todo mi interior. Quede con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la sorpresa. Naruto me miró sin expresiones y me tomó de nuevo la mano guiándome por un bosque. No podía pensar con claridad, quise protestar, pero no salían palabras de mi boca. Además íbamos corriendo y nunca supe cuando salimos de ahí. ¿Como hacía eso? y además.. ¿Qué fue esa expresión? osea, siquiera puede decirse que era eso una expresión. Tuve la sensación de haber olvidado algo.

¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo mierda lo olvidé?

-Naruto espera -me detuve, él me miró interrogativo - ¿Donde está Sasuke?

-Este es el punto donde debemos juntarnos, debemos esperar -dijo con frialdad, no parecía el Naruto de siempre, tan dulce, tan tierno...Iba hablar de nuevo hasta que escuchamos unos pasos.

El miedo me invadió y Naruto se tensó. Todo estaba tan oscuro que tampoco podíamos ver lo suficiente para saber quien era. Naruto se puso adelante mío protegiendo de cualquier cosa. Escuchamos un silbido y Naruto se relajo. ¿Es Sasuke? se me iluminaron los ojos. Pero cuando me acerque a ver, Sasuke venía con las ropas desgarradas y con sangre corriendo sobre su cara. Fui corriendo abrazarlo, me acepto con los brazos abiertos.

-Me preocupe tanto... -le confesé casi llorando.

-Lo sé -me tocaba suavemente la espalda.

-Vayámonos a tu casa ahora Sakura, no escapes está vez -me dijo molesto. ¿Pero qué...? Primero me besa, actúa todo normal y ahora me trata de está forma.

-Cállate Uzumaki - respondí enojada. - Es tu culpa por ser tan insensible, además ¿que fue eso del beso? -Sentí como Sasuke se estremeció. Joder...

-Si me dejaras explicarte las cosas, no estaríamos en este estúpido problema y lo hice para que te callaras. -Me contrarresto agresivo. Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Qué..?

-Ya, basta, los dos -trató de calmarnos Sasuke, pero no funciono, por que el fuego empezó a crecer entre ambos.

-¿Mi culpa? por poco Hinata te tragaba - contesté irónica - Si no fueras tan idiota, estás cosas no sucederían.

-Sakura...¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no fue causado por ti misma? -replico molesto.

-Naruto, cállate ya -advirtió Sasuke, miré furiosa a Naruto.

-Serás... -no alcancé a terminar, por que escuchamos una rama romperse. Nos alertamos todos y lo siguiente que pasó fue rápido. Naruto me empujo al suelo, me ensucie toda, pero vi como Naruto puso su espalda contra un ... ¿disparo? y me miró, lo último que vi, fue su sonrisa tierna dirigida a mi.

-¡NARUTO! -grité con voz desgarrada al aire.

Por favor no, no,no, ¡maldición!

Sentí su peso encima mío y el líquido rojo de la sangre empezó a caer a chorros.

Naruto... _no me dejes sola, ¡te necesito!_

* * *

><p><strong>Heey, ojala le gusté esté capitulo, me costó un poco hacerlo, además sin querer pasé a retroceder la página y se borró todo lo que tenía avanzado jajaja, tranquilooooooooooooos, no le pasará nada grave a Naruto, pero bueno, no les adelantaré más.<strong>

**No meeeeeeeeee maten jajajaj**

**Nos leemos la próxima vez, gracias por sus reviews, me animan demasiado!**

**Un beso.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola!_**_ creo que este capitulo me salio del corazón XD, bueno... me inspiré en algunos problemas que tuve.. (ya sabes, líos amorosos y esos) pero estoy mejor, felizmente con esa persona que quiero jajaj. Ojala les guste, lo siento por demorar tanto... realmente me castigaron por una estupidez, estoy a finales de los exámenes, así que .. estoy dando lo mejor de mi misma:), lo siento de veras:D. Sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia :B_

**_A_**_claración : Naruto no me perteneceeee y tampoco sus personajes, solo mi historia con mis ideas locas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

-Serás... -no alcancé a terminar, por que escuchamos una rama romperse. Nos alertamos todos y lo siguiente que pasó fue rápido. Naruto me empujo al suelo, me ensucie toda, pero vi como Naruto puso su espalda contra un ... ¿disparo? y me miró, lo último que vi, fue su sonrisa tierna dirigida a mi.

-¡NARUTO! -grité con voz desgarrada al aire.

Por favor no, no,no, ¡maldición!

Sentí su peso encima mío y el líquido rojo de la sangre empezó a caer a chorros.

Naruto... _no me dejes sola, ¡te necesito!_

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¡Naruto! - susurre aún con su cuerpo encima mío, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero se sentían pesadas...

-Sakura, vayámonos ya -ordeno Sasuke frío, lo escuche, pero sus palabras sonaron huecas en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y su última sonrisa -Sakura, ahora, debemos llevarlo en el hospital y también debemos escapar - Hablo más desesperado, asentí distraída. Moví con delicadeza y gentileza a Naruto, como si fuera a romperse. Sasuke lo tomo rápido en su espalda. Escuchamos que se acercaban pasos, así que nos apuramos y salimos corriendo de ese lugar. Sentía la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta rapidez. Bueno, que para algo sirva.

- ¿Quienes eran ellos Sasuke-kun? -pregunté aún concentrada corriendo detrás de él, no sé como corre tan rápido cargando a Naruto.

-Ahora no -respondió entrecortada mente. Me mordí el labio, tendré que aguantar hasta después para hacer preguntas. Me fije en la ancha espalda de Naruto y las lágrimas quisieron salir de nuevo.

Fue mi culpa, no debí haberle dicho algo...

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, al fin libre de ese bosque que tenía Sasuke. Mi respiración estaba agitada y Sasuke estaba cansado. Vi que Sasuke sacaba su celular y escribía algo con velocidad. Lo miré interrogativa.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? - pregunté extrañada.

- Le avise a mi hermano que te venga a buscar para llevarte a casa -explico viendo el cielo despejándose, debía ser temprano aún..

Hermano... Sasuke tenía un hermano?

Sentí que algo olvidé con eso.

- ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarlos? - pregunte enfurecida.

- Hay cosas que no necesitas saber Sakura -Respondió casi susurrando, todavía no me miraba, pero sentí un extraño sentimiento viniendo de él.

- No es justo -repliqué aún molesta, pero parecía que Sasuke esta vez no iba a ceder. Suspiré derrotada. Me acerque a Naruto, aún sangrando su herida y me fije que la bala fue en su estomago. Esto me estaba empezando a desesperar. Aunque hay algo en mi, que dice que Naruto se va a salvar de esta.

Acaricie su cara con cariño, primero por sus ojos, luego por su nariz hasta terminar a esos hermosos labios.

Naruto es realmente hermoso. Sonreí tiernamente.

Solo espero que estés bien Naruto, eres fuerte, algo me lo dice -**Pensé con esperanza.**

Eso espero...

- Sakura, el auto llego -me aviso Sasuke interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, asentí sin ánimos, iba a girarme para ir al auto, cuando Sasuke me toca el hombro. - Tranquila, Naruto estará a mi cuidado, te avisaré por cualquier cosa -prometió, le sonreí agradecida. Él me la devolvió con una mini sonrisa. Me dirigía al auto, que era el único que estaba aparcado al frente de nosotros, ya que a esta hora no hay casi nadie. Me acerque a pasos lentos y una que otras veces dirigí mi mirada hacia Naruto. Me subí al auto, miré por última vez, pero no estaban.

Que rápidos pero debía ser así.

Ojala te vuelva a ver rápido Naruto...

* * *

><p>- Buenos... -dudé un poco en saber si era tarde o días. Me impresione al ver el auto tan elegante.<p>

-Días - me respondío monótono con una voz bastante masculina, pero pude vislumbrar una sonrisa fugaz. Así que este era el hermano de Sasuke... No podía verle la cara, pero si pude ver que tenía un pelo negro, bastante largo, atado a una coleta.

Fije mi vista a través de la ventana, viendo el paisaje, recordando a Naruto. Solo deseo que esté bien.

Pero me jode que no puedo ir a verlo. ¿Qué es tan secreto para que no pueda acompañar a Naruto?

Mis parpados empezaron a pesarme y sin querer, caí en el morfeo.

_-Neeeeeee Sakura-chan -gritó Sasuke-kun en el extremo del patio, impaciente - No estaré esperando toda la tarde a que tires la pelota -bufo riendo._

_Infle mis mejillas molesta._

_El día era un reflejo de nuestro ánimo, tan caluroso, tan resplandeciente..._

_- Sasuke, no molestes a Sakura-chan -reprendió un pelinegro mayor que Sasuke, asomándose en la puerta que daba al patio._

_- ¡Pero es que sakura-chan demora en tirar una simple pelota! -se quejo Sasuke. _

_- Itachi-nii-san - Exclamé emocionada, corriendo hacia él. Él estiro sus manos y me tiré a sus brazos. Él me agarro fuertemente y me levanto girando. Reímos ambos emocionados. -Me alegro que llegaras, te extrañamos un montón - le dije sonriendo._

_- ¡Pero yo más que Sakura! -grito de lejos Sasuke celoso. _

_-No es verdad - dije molesta._

_Itachi río contento - Estoy feliz de verlos a ambos pequeños._

Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, melancólica y quizás un poco enojada. ¿Como estos recuerdos, tan hermosos, son olvidados por mi? Me fije en donde estaba y seguía en el cómodo auto.

- Al fin despiertas, no quería molestarte, te veías muy feliz -me dijo Itachi mirandome. Me fije en su rostro y joder... si que era guapo, era igual que el de mis sueños, solo que creció. Ojos negros, ojeras grandes, pero no le quitaba lo hermoso.

¿Que le digo después de tanto tiempo..?

- Me alegro verte Itachi-nii-san -Palabras que salieron solas... pero le di una hermosa sonrisa. Él me miro sorprendido, con mezcla de hartas emociones.

- ¿Como es que...? -No termino la frase, ya que la emoción podía más. Es difícil pillarle con la guardia baja a Itachi o eso me dijo mi subconsciente.

- Recuerdo? la verdad no recuerdo, no sé por que me olvido de cosas tan hermosas, pero ahora recordé un momento, debe ser por que te vi que recordé algo -le dije mirándolo tristemente.

- Lo siento Sakura -me dijo apenado.

-No, no tienes por que- Me baje del auto y me dirigí a donde estaba Itachi. Me miró interrogativo. Abrí su puerta, estiré la mano sonriendo.Él la tomo vacilando, pero luego con seguridad. Le di un fuerte abrazo y él me correspondió.

- Me alegro que al menos recordaras mi persona - Susurro en mi oído, supe que realmente él estaba contento.

- Me lamentaría toda la vida si lo hubiese olvidado - le dije dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando sin parar.

-Tranquila, Naruto se pondrá bien - Palabras como esa, me dijo todo el rato mientras lloraba y solté todo lo que tenía guardado en mi corazón, donde solo Itachi fue testigo. Y supe con certeza, que Itachi siempre el que sabía todo de mi. Se alejo un poco de mi y me miró -¿Estás mejor? -pregunto con preocupación, asentí refregandome los ojos. -Que bueno, tienes que ir a tu casa ahora Sakura, no queremos que tu padre se preocupe ¿o si? -Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. -Entonces anda - Me acaricio mi cabello suavemente.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? -Más que una pregunta, parecía una suplica. Él asintió sonriendo.

-Toma -me entrego un papel con números escritos -es mi número de teléfono, llámame y nos juntamos.

Asentí alegre, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se despidió. Lo vi irse y sonreí melancólicamente. Seguiré buscando respuestas de por qué olvide todo esto -Prometí con fiereza.

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi casa, parece que mi padre no estaba, así que vi la hora, eran las 6:30 a.m, así que pensé que mejor opción era irme a dormir y como buena obediente que soy de mis pensamientos, fui a acostarme de nuevo.<p>

Esta vez no soñé nada, pero si sentí que dormí por mucho tiempo. Como era sábado, no tenía nada que hacer así que me dedique a comer y a leer libros de medicina o de literatura. Ese fue todo mi día.

Pero ese día, mi padre tampoco llego.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Domingo:<em>**

Mi padre no ha llegado en todo el día de nuevo. Llamé a casa de Sasuke y nadie contesto.

Me sentía realmente sola.

Para olvidarme de todo esos pensamientos negativos que tenía, limpié la casa, la deje como nueva. Regué las plantas, salí a trotar por el vecindario y aún así, la inquietante sensación no se iba. Compré un helado de cono y me fui a mi casa.

Me bañé, me puse pijama y me paré al medio de la sala de star sin saber que hacer. Todo parecía realmente vacío y sin Naruto revoloteando y mi padre viendo sus odiosos partidos, todo era tan aburrido.

Suspiré triste.

Intenté miles de veces llamar a la casa de Sasuke, pero no obtuve respuesta. Opté por dormir, como si fuera mi única salvación.

* * *

><p>Me despertó el despertador. Así que me arregle rápidamente y sin evitarlo, fui al cuarto de mi padre. No había nadie...<p>

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a comer mi desayuno. Después me lavé los dientes, me peiné y hice todo lo que me faltaba.

¡¿Donde cojones se metió todo el mundo?

Pesqué mi mochila y me fui cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Llegué deprimida al instituto, mis amigas lo notaron.<p>

- ¿Que ocurre Sakura? -Pregunto TenTen preocupada. Sentí la mirada de preocupación de todas mis amigas, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

-A Naruto le hirieron - respondí, eso era verdad. Ellas se exaltaron.

- ¿Como? -pregunto Temari.

-Pues... -hice una pausa, no podía decirle la verdad a ellas, algo me decía que esto tenía que ser en secreto - lo asaltaron - mentí.

-Ojala que esté bien - hablo Ino con preocupación. Asentimos todas. Si... ojala que esté bien realmente...

- Oye, por casualidad, ¿Han visto a Hinata o Sasuke? -pregunté con curiosidad. Ellas negaron.

-Eso mismo he estado preguntando, ellos nunca faltan - Dijo con sospecho Temari.

No... no puede ser...

¿Hinata si puede ver a Naruto?

Me mordí el labio, llegando a salir sangre. ¿Como es posible?

Sentí unos brazos en mi hombro.

-Sakura, detente, tu labio está sangrando - Dijo Tenten con preocupación. Asentí más relajada. El día paso sin más preocupaciones o eso se suponía.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos largas semanas, en que no he sabido nada de Sasuke, mi padre y mucho menos de Naruto.<p>

La desesperación me estaba destrozando de a poco.

No podía dormir, mis amigas no sabían ya que hacer conmigo. Era tanta la preocupación que me tuvieron que llevar al psicólogo del colegio.

Ellos no entendían, que necesitaba ver a Naruto.

Naruto de algún modo entró a mi vida y se quedo ahí como un tatuaje. No puedo alejarlo de mi, no puedo olvidar ningún detalle de él y ahora con lo que le ocurrió...

Me di cuenta que él es muy importante para mi.

Que ... con sus sonrisas, con sus preocupaciones, con su forma de ser...

Olvidenlo, no sé que estoy pensando.

Tengo una idea de donde puede estar. Tomé un taxi, me guió por varios lugares, hasta que llegamos al lugar donde quería ir.

Era un presentimiento, una corazonada, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Mi corazón latió con locura. Le pagué al conductor y me baje.

El viento revolvió mis mechones de pelo y supe que era el momento.

Aquí, la gran casa de Sasuke, era mi destino.

A paso lento y seguro, con determinación, toqué la puerta. Respiré hondo.

Alguien abrió y ese era Sasuke. Me miró fríamente.

-Lo siento Sakura, no puedo dejarte pasar.

- Oh si, claro que lo harás -Hablé amenazante - he llamado y nadie a contestado, si que como mínimo, lo voy a ver.

Él miro a otro lado, evitando mi mirada. Supe que algo andaba mal.

-Sakura, él no quiere verte - esas palabras atravesaron mi corazón dolorosamente. Pero me negué a creerlo hasta verlo.

-No... eso no puede ser -negué tercamente -déjame entrar. -Ordené seriamente.

Él suspiro y se movió a un lado. Susurre suavemente un gracias.

Asintió y dijo -está en mi habitación -indico. Asentí y entré rápido.

Atravesé de memoria los distintos lugares de esta gran casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Aguanté la respiración, me prepare y entré con firmeza.

Si me hubiesen preguntado como me siento, no sabría explicarlo realmente.

Alegría de que está bien.

Preocupación de que haya sido muy grave.

Nervios al saber que su mirada se cruzo con la mía.

Enojo al saber que Hinata estaba aquí y tocaba su cara como si fueran amantes.

Pero detrás de esto... se escondía algo que nunca supe hasta ahora. Muy tarde quizás...

Yo quería a Naruto. Quizás incluso más que cuando quería a Sasuke. Lo comprendí cuando me miró.

Comprendí también que Hinata se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con odio.

Comprendí también que detrás de la mirada fría y calculadora de Naruto, se escondía un cariño enorme que no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

Entonces... ¿Por que cojones Sasuke decía que Naruto no quería verme?

Y en ese instante entendí, que...

Él no quería que lo viera débil. Por que es él quien me protege.

Sonreí ante lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, realmente me inspiré en esto escuchando música clásica jiji, realmente me sirvió mucho:DD.<strong>

**Espero que les guste y quise actualizar lo más antes posible por que está semana también se viene lleno de pruebas, menos mal que estamos terminando el semestre:)**

**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios... **

**Nos leemos la próxima ~**

**Cariños.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola!_**_ No he actualizado hace rato por que no tenía la inspiración. Lo siento, me pueden creer que he estado enferma más de un mes? no sé como mejorarme ya :S, bueno, espero que les guste el cap jajaj._

**_A_**_claración : Naruto no me perteneceeee y tampoco sus personajes, solo mi historia con mis ideas locas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

Yo quería a Naruto. Quizás incluso más que cuando quería a Sasuke. Lo comprendí cuando me miró.

Comprendí también que Hinata se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con odio.

Comprendí también que detrás de la mirada fría y calculadora de Naruto, se escondía un cariño enorme que no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

Entonces... ¿Por que cojones Sasuke decía que Naruto no quería verme?

Y en ese instante entendí, que...

Él no quería que lo viera débil. Por que es él quien me protege.

Sonreí ante lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser Naruto.

* * *

><p>Seguí mirando a Naruto como si el espacio,tiempo y lugar, dejaran de existir entre nosotros. La intensa mirada de Naruto traspasaba toda mi alma, como si comprendiera todo lo que he pasado últimamente. Le sonreí con una hermosa sonrisa. Sentimos un carraspeo, me volví para encontrar a Hinata fulminándome con la mirada.<p>

- ¿Y tú que? -pregunto con desdén Hinata. La miré confundida y molesta.

-¿Qué de qué? -pregunté socarronamente. Rodo los ojos.

-No puedes estar aquí -bramo enojada.

- ¿Y acaso tú si? -repliqué molesta. El ambiente se volvió tenso e incapaz de respirar. Naruto se movió incomodo en la cama que reposaba.

-Chicas...-

-Claro que si, él prefiere que yo lo acompañe -sonrío con arrogancia.

-Chicas...- dijo Naruto, pero ninguna lo escucho.

-¿Ah si? entonces dime quien fue rechazada - dije burlona. Ella me miro ferozmente y dio una zancada hacia mi, me miro despectivamente, la mire desafiante.

-Mira...haruno -empezó con aire de grandeza, puse una mano en mi cadera en modo de desafió.

-¡Basta ya! -exclamo enojado Naruto, las dos lo miramos asustadas. Él respiro profundamente. -No peleen, yo debo volver con Sakura-chan, ella necesita de mi - dijo calmado, sonreí triunfadoramente y Hinata gruño enfurecida.

- Entonces, vayámonos ya - ordene seria. Él asintió, me acerque a él para ayudarlo pero él ya estaba parado y listo. -¿Necesitas que te ayude? -sugerí amablemente.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo soy quien debe cuidarte -hablo animado, sonreí más tranquila, por que volvio a ser el mismo de antes.

El mismo de antes...

Caminamos a paso lento por toda la casa, para que Naruto no se esfuerce tanto, pero él se quejaba que no necesitaba tanta atención hasta que llegamos a la salida. Sasuke nos estaba esperando, parecía preocupado.

- Quita esa cara teme, marchitaras las plantas - dijo burlón. Pero esta vez, raramente Sasuke no contesto nada. Naruto y yo nos miramos significativos.

-Sasuk.. -Sentí que jalaron de mi mano y vi que era Naruto que sacudía la cabeza en modo negativo, asentí levemente. No le preguntaría ahora, pero si después. Ahora quería disfrutar de la presencia de Naruto y después...

¿Y después que?

¿Que haré ahora? No puedo decirle la verdad, no ahora. No estoy segura que él sienta lo mismo que yo, algo me dice que esta vez, no le haga casos a mis sentimientos. Por ahora... quizás.

Con Naruto caminamos hasta mi casa, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos, el sol nos acompañaba y nos daba la bienvenida. Llegué a mi casa junto con Naruto y por primera vez, no la vi tan desoladora en estas dos largas semanas. Sonreí contenta.

-Como extrañaba esta casa -Murmuro Naruto no sé si para si mismo o iba dirigido para mi, opte por lo segundo.

-Y la casa a ti -comenté sonriendo. Él sonrío y paso su mano por mi cabeza, desordenando mi pelo. Hice un pucherito y sonrío ensanchando aún más su sonrisa si era posible, pero mi expresión cambio a una de enfado, Naruto me miro interrogativo. -¿Por qué... -tragué grueso -por qué no me han dicho nada? -pregunte con tristeza.

-Sakura-chan, no quería preocuparte -hablo en voz baja, su voz acariciandome.

-Esa no es razón Naruto, ustedes dos... -las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar - me preocuparon mucho, tu más que nada -confesé limpiando mi mejilla con la mano, Naruto me tomo la mano, la bajo y subió su mano limpiando las otras lágrimas que quedaban. Me acaricio la recargar mi cara en su é los ojos ante su caricia.

- Estoy aqui ¿no es así? -susurro aún acariciando mi cara.

-Pero... -empecé a protestar. Él me cortó.

-Está vez si te protegeré Sakura-chan -prometió solemne. Suspiré derrotada pero algo en mi interior se removió cuando Naruto dijo aquellas palabras.

-No esperes que me olvide de todo lo que pasó ahí, merezco explicaciones Uzumaki -sonreí burlona, él asintió comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

-Bueno,ya que he sido raptado por ti, merezco un premio -alcé la ceja -ya sabes... ¿Quizás un Ramen? - preguntó esperanzado. Me largue a reír, como lo extrañaba.

-Si,si,si... -seguí riendo, Naruto solo me miro atento pero sonriendo también.

Supongo que un ramen puede ser un gran comienzo para los dos.

* * *

><p>- Me iré a dormir Sakura-chan, mañana debo ponerme al tanto con la escuela - dijo apesadumbrado. Asentí rigurosamente, al menos se preocupa de eso.<p>

-Buenas noches -me despedí mirando intensamente sus ojos. Él me devolvio la mirada un momento y luego asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Suspiré, ahora que al fin lo tengo a mi lado, no sé que coño decirle. Hablando de desaparecidos... ¿Qué es de mi padre?

Se me ocurrió una idea tan asquerosa, que la descarté al tiro.

Pero... ¿No es tan mala idea o si? me lo pensé un momento, total... nadie se daría cuenta, Naruto está cansado y se dormirá en seguida. Me encamine a la pieza de mi padre sin hacer tanto ruido y entré.

La pieza estaba oscura, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento. Ahora que esto aquí ¿que puedo buscar?

¡Mi pasado! mi padre debe saber algo. Busque en el armario y no había nada raro, busque en cajones y nada. Todo estaba raramente ordenado y limpio. Decepcionante,la verdad, no creo que encuentre algo. Si fuera mi padre ¿donde escondería mis cosas?

¡La cama! me agache al tiro y no encontré nada, pero toqué algo, empecé a mover mis dedos tratando de identificarlo. Son... ¿hojas? las saque un poco dudosa. Mm, si, son hojas. Empecé a revisarlas, eran cuentas y cuentas, hasta que algo me paró el corazón.

No puede ser, ¿que cojones se significa eso?

Me mordí el labio nerviosa. Mierda, mierda,mierda, mierda.

¿Qué mierda es mi padre? mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Y antes que todo eso...

¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con la familia de Naruto?

La hoja, era como un formulario describiendo a una chica de la foto, se llamaba Naruko Uzumaki, tenía 11 años, era muy parecida a Naruto si que debo suponer que era su hermana y después.. nada más importante. ¿Pero por qué mi padre tendría algo así? no creo que sea un psicópata...

- ¿Que se significa todo esto? -murmure asustada. Deje todo en su lugar, ordenando la pieza para que mi padre no se diera cuenta. Bien, Naruto al menos debe explicarme donde está mi padre, estoy segura que él sabe más y también aquellos hombres que nos atacaron, joder,no sé por donde empezar. Salí del cuarto silenciosa y me dirigí al cuarto de Naruto desanimada y confundida. Abrí la puerta de un tirón. Necesitaba respuestas.

- ¿Pued... - no concluí la frase ya que Naruto dormía tranquilo en su cama, respirando profundamente. Sonreí ante está escena. Me acerque a verlo y tenía una expresión tan... no sé, y tranquilo, relajado... -Duerme bien -susurre, acercando mi cara peligrosamente a su boca, mi corazón latió desbocado, aguanté la respiración y me detuve a centímetros de su boca y me arrepentí, ¿que te ocurre Sakura? eso es abuso. Hice ademán de irme cuando siento que jalan de mi mano, me giré sorprendida.

-¿Estabas despierto? -le pregunté solo ignoro mi pregunta y me miró a los ojos, me quede encismada en esos ojos azul como el cielo, como si aquellos ojos tuvieran vida propia y me invitaran a dejarme llevar por ellos.

-Quédate, hay espacio para dos -pidio Naruto, con los ojos suplicantes, me sonroje violentamente, asentí timida y me acosté a su lado, estaba realmente tiesa, tenía miedo y ya parecía un tomate viviente. Le di la espalda a Naruto y me acomodé un poco más relajada. Sentí la mano de Naruto en mi cintura con posesión. ¿Que mierda? iba a quitar su mano, cuando siento su ronquido. Joder, a la mierda. Cerré mis ojos, relajando mi cuerpo y sonreí.

_Buenas noches Naruto-kun..._

* * *

><p>Me desperté ahogando un bostezo, sentí algo pesado en mi cuello y me giré lentamente asustada. Me sobresalté al ver que era Naruto, a centimetros de mi boca, me quede de piedra en el acto y lo que aconteció después me sorprendio hasta a mi.<p>

-¡AAAAAH! - lancé un enorme grito y Naruto se paro de un momento a otro mirando a todos lados y sin darse cuenta me paso a llevar y caí de la cama junto con él -Joder naruto -me queje adolorida. Tenía todo el peso de Naruto sobre mi y no podía casi ni respirar.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan - Me dijo arrepentido, lo miré a los ojos un momento y él me devolvió la mirada. Sentía su cálido aliento sobre mi cara y sentí de pronto que nuestro corazones se volvieron uno. Se paro todo en ese mismo instante, olvide como respirar incluso. Naruto paseaba su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios entre abiertos. Se acerco lento, cada vez más lento a mi cara, todo era tan tortuoso, la manera en que se acercaba. Osea... ¿él quería que decidiera? Yo... yo...

No, no puedo.

- Es hora de que nos vistamos Naruto - dije nerviosa, él todavía me debe explicaciones de muchas cosas, no es el momento aún. Él asintió serio. ¿Hice bien...? Me fui a mi habitación a vestirme y también para que Naruto tuviera su espacio.

Yo realmente quería ese maldito beso. Pero joder... no puede llegar y besarme cuando quiera. Ni siquiera sé que siente él. Suspiré triste.

-¿Que haré contigo Naruto? -pensé en voz alta, colocándome el uniforme. Además está el tema de su hermana, pero no creo que deba conversar eso con él, quizás con mi padre es la mejor opción.

¿Por qué todo es tan malditamente confuso?

* * *

><p>El camino hacia el colegio se volvió tenso y silencioso. ¿Estaba enojado? joder...<p>

Llegamos a la sala y todo quedo mudo,todos nos miraron o mejor dicho, miraban a Naruto. De repente alguien exclamó algo que no escuche y se acercaron a Naruto haciendo miles de preguntas y Naruto solo contestaba riendo. Busque a mis amigas con la mirada y vi que estaban en el rincón igual de sorprendidas que el resto.

-Hola -saludé desanimada, supongo que estaban tan encismadas en Naruto que no se dieron cuenta de mi humor.

- Frentuda, así que por fin está bien el baka de Naruto - dijo animada Ino, asentí lentamente.

-Buenos días alumnos -saludo cordialmente Kakashi-sensei entrando al salón. -les tengo una buena noticia -avisó entusiasmado. Todos exclamaron un largo ''qué?'' y él largo una diminuta risa - Pues, mañana iremos a un campamento, ¿que les parece? -concluyo Kakashi-sensei hablando ahora perezosamente. Todos se emocionaron dando pequeños gritos de emoción, yo la verdad.. no. Miré a través de la ventana sin ganas de nada. -Los necesito más temprano de lo normal en el colegio o sino los que llegan tarde no suben -advirtió Kakashi-sensei. Su voz de a poco pareció cada vez más lejana. Asintieron todos y dirigí de nuevo mi vista a fuera. El día realmente no era acogedor.

Volví mi vista hacia la sala y sentí una insistente mirada. Era Naruto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron brevemente, sonrojandome en el acto.

Quizás con ese campamento, aclare las cosas -pensé esperanzada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este capitulo. Tengo una duda, me pueden decir cuando es el cumpleaños de Sakura? realmente es urgente saberlo jaja.<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio me animan un montón:)**

**Cariños.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí estoy ! perdón perdón perdón, ha sido un largo tiempo :( pero estaba metida en mis estudios y fui al campo después que terminaron las clases, además tenía el capitulo escrito pero se me borro XDDD, así que tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo.. en fin, trataré de no atrasarme más! aunque la próxima semana iré a la playa así que no sé si tendré Internet, pero aún así dejaré el cap:D**

**_Aclaración 1: La letra en cursiva es un recuerdo._**

**_Aclaración 2: esta historia es mía , los personajes son sacados de su respectivo mangaka -sino Naruto no habría tomado la mano de Hinata ejem... y Sakura sería en su lugar xDD-_**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días alumnos -saludo cordialmente Kakashi-sensei entrando al salón. -les tengo una buena noticia -avisó entusiasmado. Todos exclamaron un largo ''qué?'' y él largo una diminuta risa - Pues, mañana iremos a un campamento, ¿que les parece? -concluyo Kakashi-sensei hablando ahora perezosamente. Todos se emocionaron dando pequeños gritos de emoción, yo la verdad.. no. Miré a través de la ventana sin ganas de nada. -Los necesito más temprano de lo normal en el colegio o sino los que llegan tarde no suben -advirtió Kakashi-sensei. Su voz de a poco pareció cada vez más lejana. Asintieron todos y dirigí de nuevo mi vista a fuera. El día realmente no era acogedor.<p>

Volví mi vista hacia la sala y sentí una insistente mirada. Era Naruto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron brevemente, sonrojandome en el acto.

Quizás con ese campamento, aclare las cosas -pensé esperanzada.

* * *

><p>Me removí incómoda en mi asiento, mirando de reojo a Naruto que hablaba como si estuviera en un festival. Sonreí para mis adentros, todos estaban felices con el retorno de Naruto, igual que yo lo estaba. Busque con la mirada a Sasuke, estaba en la otra esquina superior y estaba medio acostado en su pupitre. Tenía un aura de infelicidad, eso realmente me preocupo.<p>

La clase paso sin más con el vago de Kakashi-sensei que se dedico a leer su libro ''interesante'' según él. Toco el timbre y salieron todos apurados. Yo realmente quería hablar con Sasuke y preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Chicas, me adelanto -avisé apresurándome hacia la salida, ya que Sasuke había salido. Corrí por los pasillos buscando a Sasuke y no lo encontraba, hasta que fui al patio y lo vi sentado en el pasto, mirando el cielo. Me senté a su lado un poco nerviosa. Él me miro un poco sorprendido pero volvió su vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?pensé que estarías con Naruto- hablo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos tranquilo.

- Debo darle aire, pareciera que Naruto tiene su Club de fans- bromee un poco y él hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Ambos disfrutamos del viento azotando nuestras caras, ninguno decía algo pero no era incómodo.

-Sakura, tengo que decirte algo -confesó de pronto Sasuke mirándome. Lo miré curiosa. Sasuke siguió - La verdad es que a mi me gus...- Se escucho un estruendo de alguien cayendo encima de Sasuke. - ¿Que coño te pasa imbécil? - se quejo ferozmente Sasuke contra la persona. En este caso, era Naruto.

-Wow teme, realmente sirves de resorte eh - se burló Naruto.

-Tú...-empezó amenazadoramente Sasuke. Estos dos comenzaron a discutir, diciendo cualquier tipo de insultos existente.

Me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-Que risa me dan -dije aguantando las ganas de reír aun más, ellos me miraron por un momento con el entre cejo fruncido, pero se rieron conmigo.

El timbre tocó para entrar, así que nos fuimos a mi peor clase, Biología.

* * *

><p>Entramos a la sala, Sasuke y Naruto estaban alertas, así que sentaron al lado mío. Los miré molesta, pero los ignoré. El profesor Orochimaru entro al salón con aspecto cansado, se veía enfermo. Resoplé molesta. ¿Que hago pensando en su aspecto?Estúpida..<p>

-Bueno, como ya saben, la próxima semana evaluaré sus trabajos, así que más les vale que esté bastante avanzado su trabajo si no quieren reprobar- nos advirtió Orochimaru estricto. Todos nos quejamos pero nos mando a callar altiro.- Bien..sigamos con el tema que quedamos en la clase pasada...- En ese momento lo deje de escuchar y miré hacia la ventana. Había cierta tensión entre los tres y el profesor lo sabía. Pero aún así, traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea en esta clase.

¡Que aburrido! Pero aún así mi mano seguía tomando apuntes. ¿Que día es hoy? ah si.. 27 de marzo, eso significaba una sola cosa.

Mañana era mi cumpleaños.

Sonreí triste, se cumplirían 2 años de la muerte de mi madre, que la asesinaron, cosa que yo vi con mis propios ojos pero no recuerdo bien el rostro, osea más bien la vi en la tina,solo que vi a una persona saliendo de la casa cuando entré. Una lágrima empezaba con amenazarme.

Si.. ese día fue terrible.

_Regresaba a mi casa, emocionada ya que sabía que mi madre me estaría esperando con una rica torta, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Mis amigas me dieron bastante regalos, sin lugar a dudas son las mejores amigas. Ino me regaló unos jeans, Temari un sweater, Tenten maquillaje y Hinata un peluche. Empecé a tararear una canción mientras caminaba con paso animado hacia mi casa. Cuando llegará solo habría que esperar a papá y eso sería todo. Sonreí contenta. Cuando llegue a mi casa, tuve una leve inquietud que cada vez se incrementaba más. Abrí el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. La casa estaba completamente desordenada. Ahogue un grito, aún no es hora de asustarse, debo encontrar a mi madre. Me moví sigilosamente, con destino al segundo piso. Mi corazón no paraba de latir agitado con la sensación de mal gusto en la boca, algo andaba mal. Revisé mi pieza y no encontré nada, me dirigí a la de mis padres y fue ahí donde mi ansiedades aumentaron. La pieza estaba desordenada, el espejo que tenía mi madre estaba roto, con todos sus maquillajes en el suelo. Me mordí el labio nerviosa. Me encaminé al baño y vi pequeñas gotas de sangre. ¿Que coño? entré completamente y de pronto perdí la alma misma. Mis ojos se ensancharon del miedo y la sorpresa, la voz no salía y mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo. Ahí en la tina, se encontraba mi madre, con su ropa de trabajo lleno de sangre. Salí corriendo de la pieza y me dirigí a la ventana principal de la pieza de mis padres, fije mi vista afuera y vi como salía un hombre de la casa. Llamé a la policia sin embargo, quedo como un suicidio, no pude hablar más..._

Mis puños se apretaron fuertemente con el recuerdo de mi madre. La furia y tristeza recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una conocida mano en mi hombro y toda mala sensación desapareció al instante. Suspiré relajando mis hombros.

- Sakura-chan, vamos - sugirió Naruto viendo preocupado mi expresión.

-¿Qué?¿Ya terminaron las clases? -pregunté confundida.

-Claro, si has estado en las nubes en toda la clase - Contesto al lado mío Sasuke.

-Oh... ¿ Y las chicas? - Inquirí dudosa.

- Les dije que te ibas con nosotros -Sonrío con Sorna Sasuke. No me di cuenta de todo lo que pasó en la clase, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke hablo con las chicas, debí haber estado muy distraída. Suspiré desganada. Los miré a ambos divertidas.

-No me hagan nada eh - Advertí sonriendo, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Próximo destino: mi querida y cómoda casa.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke se sentó a ver la televisión con Naruto a su lado. Les prepare a ambos un sándwich y jugos.<p>

-No importa si no tienen hambre, así que coman - Les pasé a ambos el plato y me miraron burlones. Me senté en otra silla y empezamos a conversar cosas triviales, sonriendo y demás.

-Ne, Sakura-chan...¿Por que estabas con una expresión triste en tu rostro? -Preguntó mirándome fijamente. Eso hizo que me atragantara. Sasuke me puso atención.

Dude un poco en decirles, me mordí el labio indecisa.

-Bueno, la verdad recordé algo -empecé relatando - Mañana se cumplan dos año de la muerte de mi madre -hice una pausa para respirar profundamente, no quería llorar al frente de ellos - ella murió asesinada al frente de mis ojos, aunque yo soy la única que sabe la verdad, quedo como que se suicido, ya que la encontraron en una tina. -Concluí con tristeza. Ellos se miraron sorprendido pero había algo más...que no logre descifrar.

-Lo sentimos mucho - Dijo apenado Sasuke. -Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? -agrego después Sasuke.

-No te preocupes -Fingí una sonrisa. - Y si, lo es -confirmé un voz monótona. Naruto me vio fijamente y miró a Sasuke como diciéndole algo.

- Es verdad, me tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas para mañana. cuídense ambos, adiós - Le pego a Naruto en el hombro y me desordeno el pelo. Nos despedimos moviendo la mano amistosamente. Cerró la puerta y me levanté con ademan de ir al segundo piso. Sentí una mano apretando mi muñeca, me giré sorprendida.

-¿Que ocurre Nar...- No alcancé a terminar la frase, ya que Naruto me abrazo fuertemente.

-Si vas a llorar, hazlo a mi lado -susurro a mi oído con calidez.

-¿Quién va a llorar? - Hable con voz fuerte, pero Naruto me apretó fuerte, haciéndome cariño en la cabeza -Yo, no lloraré.. - mi voz empezó a bajar hasta que sentí algo húmedo en la mejilla, me toque sorprendida.

Estaba llorando.

Abracé a Naruto y empecé a llorar más fuerte, pataleando y gritando. Naruto solo me consolaba acariciándome. De a poco mi llanto empezó a parar,Naruto me guió hasta el sillón para que me sentara.

-Te prepararé un té - Me aviso Naruto mirándome por última vez, me acurruque en el sillón, mirando a la nada. Naruto volvió con una taza y me la entregó. -Está caliente, ten cuidado- Se sentó al lado mío, inspeccionando mi estado de ánimo.

-Gracias - Le sonreí un poco más animada. Él solo asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras Naruto miraba distraído la televisión pero hasta yo misma sabía que él estaba atento a mis movimientos. Sonreí agradecida, con él realmente me sentía protegida. Di un último sorbo a mi té e hice ademan de pararme. Naruto se volteo al instante.

-Voy a hacer mi bolso, gracias por ayudarme a desahogarme - Le agradecí sonrojada y me apresuré a ir a mi pieza. No escuche la respuesta de Naruto, pero ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

Hice mis maletas con la ropa necesaria que iba a llevar, fui al baño a ducharme y lavarme los dientes. Proseguí a ponerme Pijama, me seque el pelo que lo tenía ya bastante largo y me lo cepille. Sonreí satisfecha. Ahora nada más queda acostarse. Me acosté con una sonrisa, y me sumergí en el sueño solo con el recuerdo de unos ojos azules..

* * *

><p>Sonó el despertador, lo apagué molesta. Eran las 6:30, bueno... hacer lo que acostumbro. Me levanté energética, me vestí y de pronto recordé lo que paso ayer. Sonreí.<p>

Pensar que a Naruto lo conozco desde que tengo 5 años, aunque el es mayor que yo.. en fin, prefiero pensar que hoy es mi cumpleaños, suspiré.

Alguien toco la puerta -pasé - alcé la voz para que me escuchara, era Naruto con aspecto dormilón, refregándose los ojos.

-Sakura-chan -lo miré ansiosa - el desayuno - aviso desperezándose, lo miré incrédula. ¿No se acuerda? joder...

Cerro la puerta, tiré una almohada a donde estaba antes Naruto. ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA! resoplé molesta. Bajé después de haber hecho la cama y fui a la cocina a grandes zancadas. Prepare huevos revueltos, Naruto se preparó café y ya estaba vestido. Comimos sin hablar, estaba molesta con él, así que prácticamente no disfrute mi desayuno. Fui a meter al fregadero lo que estaba sucio.

-Sakura-chan -me llamo Naruto antes que me fuera de la cocina, lo miré con el ceño fruncido - toma -me entrego una caja pequeña, lo miré con asombro - ¿Creíste que me olvide de tu cumpleaños? - hablo con una sonrisa traviesa, le sonreí con calidez, abrí la caja y era una hermosa pulsera plateada con corazones al rededores colgando.

Es precioso.

-Gracias Naruto - Le dije con la emoción a plena voz. Él sonrío aún más.

-Permiteme - sugirió, asentí sonrojada. Él alargó la mano y deposité la pulsera en su mano. Me coloco la pulsera con mucho cuidado y gentileza. Me acaricio levemente la muñeca. Fije mi vista en él y vi que me miraba con sorprendente intensidad. Sentí una corriente pasar por toda mi columna. - Vamos - Reaccione y asentí, tiró de mi y salimos de la cocina. Subimos a buscar nuestras maletas y nos fuimos con los corazones desbocados.

* * *

><p>Llegamos justo a tiempo, todos estaban afuera arreglando sus cosas en el bus. Las chicas corrieron hacia a mi y Naruto se aparto rápidamente. Como si hubiera visto un grupo de venados corriendo. Me reí interiormente.<p>

-¡Feliz 17! -Gritaron con emoción mis amigas, se amontonaron y me dieron un gran abrazo, todas me dieron un regalo, les sonreí agradecida.

-Los abriré cuando lleguemos - Les informé para apresurarme a guardar mis cosas, sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré para saber quien era.-¿Sasuke? Buenos días - Saludé amigablemente. Sasuke miraba a otro lado, por lo que pude ver, estaba sonrojado. Sonreí para mis adentros. - No te esfuerces mucho en ser atento conmigo -bromeé riendo. Él solo estiro algo cuadrado y susurro acariciando mi pelo : ''feliz cumpleaños''. Luego de eso, se fue avergonzado.

Me encaminé a donde estaban todos, así que me metí en la multitud.

-Bueno, ya que están todos, podemos partir. No haremos ninguna parada para llegar lo más antes posible, son 10 horas para allá, así que prepárense -explico sonriendo con desdén Kakashi. Vi la hora, eran las 7:00, estaríamos llegando a las 17:00 hrs. Bueno... allá voy.

* * *

><p>Me senté al lado de las chicas, estuvimos hablando cosas de lo que haríamos, de los chismes y esas cosas. Fijé mi vista a través de la ventana, suspiré melancólica.<p>

Mamá.. espero que estés siendo feliz -pensé para mis adentros con tristeza. Busqué con la mirada a Hinata, que estaba solitaria en los asientos de atrás. Joder, eso me da pena. No sé como terminó así, pero realmente hablaré con ella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron pero ella me miro ferozmente, desvié la vista ignorando una mirada asesina.

Para pasar el tiempo, todos empezamos a cantar, Naruto empezó cantando una canción de rock, luego se unió raramente Sasuke y ya parecía un concierto. Me reí, se veían ambos muy energéticos. Luego empezamos a jugar y así pasamos hablando todos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y conociéndonos todos mejor.

Todo era tan acogedor.

Abrí el regalo de Sasuke, ya que tenía una gran curiosidad de que regalaría alguien como él. Toque para averiguar un poco y era algo cuadrado. Lo abrí ansiosa y lo que era... hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Era un cuadro de Sasuke, yo e Itachi cuando eramos pequeños. Sasuke estaba al costado derecho sosteniendo mi mano, sonreía con inocencia igual que yo. Yo estaba al medio, en ese tiempo tenía el pelo corto y usaba un listón, al costado izquierdo estaba Itachi pasando su brazo encima de mi hombro, sonriendo de medio lado. Me era tan nostálgico, debió haber sido terribles para ellos que no les recordara. Guarde con cuidado el cuadro en un bolso. Me limpié las lágrimas que salieron y busque por inercia con la mirada a Sasuke.

Él me miró conmovido por mi reacción y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Le dije moviendo los labios ''gracias'' y él asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El bus paró de pronto y supe que ya habíamos llegado. ¡Era hora!

Sonreí tranquila. Todo irá bien.

* * *

><p>Nos bajamos todos y cada uno estiró sus piernas de la mejor forma posible, ya que todos lo teníamos acalambrados. A cada uno se le asigno una tarea diferente.<p>

Por ejemplo los hombres iban a buscar leña y pescar, las mujeres armarían las tiendas.

Cada uno bajo su bolso y empezó el trabajo.

- Dios que cansador -se quejo Ino.

-Pero si apenas te has movido - La fulmino con la mirada Tenten, me reí un poco, Temari río igual. ''Todas'' seguimos trabajando, más que nada era yo, Tenten y Temari la que trabajaban, Ino estaba descansando en la hierba.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Vi la hora y eran las 20:00 hrs. Los chicos volvían cansados y se sentaron en el suelo.

- Ya que están todos, comamos, mañana nos espera un gran día - Dijo Kakashi-sensei, él no hizo nada más que estar sentado leyendo. Los chicos hicieron una hoguera y nos sentamos todo al rededor de este. Empezó a bajar la temperatura así que esto servía por mientras. Comimos algo liviano y para ser sincera, todos estábamos agotados, si que realmente todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas carpas. Ya que somos cuatro, yo dormiría con Ino y Tenten con Temari. Me metí a la carpa sin hacer tanto ruido y me acomodé en el saco de dormir. Me quede mirando la carpa, pensando en Sasuke. Realmente todo tiene sentido ahora, Sasuke nunca dijo nada de sus sentimientos para no dañar mi memoria. Sonreí tiernamente, siempre me protegió igual que Naruto. Me acomodé para el lado izquierdo, había mucho silencio, parece que todos se durmieron con rapidez.

- Sakura -me llamo mi amiga Ino - ¿Cuando vas a pensar declararte a Naruto?

Quede anonada con su directa pregunta, tragué lento.

-¿Qué? -es lo único que logré articular.

- Toma una decisión rápido y amigate con Hinata, yo sé que la extrañas, igual que todas -Decía tranquila Ino, me di vuelta para mirarla y ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Tienes razón cerdita, ahora duérmete -concorde con Ino y ella me dio una sonrisa complacida.

Declararme eh...

Suena lejano, tuve una pésima impresión de Naruto al comienzo -Reí con ganas, pero baje de intensidad al recordar que estaba Ino durmiendo,aunque tengo cosas que descubrir, tengo la sensación que Naruto tiene todas mis respuestas. Decidí que era mejor tomar aire, no puedo estar aquí sin relajarme.

Abrí la carpa sin hacer tanto ruido, oí que Ino se movió pero no paso nada, así que salí antes que se diera cuenta. Empecé a caminar silenciosamente para que nadie notará mi presencia, no sé cuanto caminé ni cuanto demoré, pero llegué a un inmenso lago. Miré maravillada. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el río y la luna iluminaba el inmenso prado, llenos de flores de distinto colores.

Todo era como sacado de un cuento de Hadas.

Había una pequeña brisa, que removía mis mechones un poco, cerré los ojos dejando que mis sentidos relajaran. Me saque el uniforme, apresurada, como si lo que estuviera viviendo fuera un sueño y me acerque al inmenso río. Quede solamente en ropa interior.

Reí juguetona, metí mis pies y el agua estaba helada, no me importó y me metí entera. Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la fría temperatura, nade debajo del agua y reí mucho. Parecía una niña que le han dado su primer juguete. Nade hacia la orilla y me salí entumecida. De repente mis sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar unos pasos. Quede de piedra, pero me relaje al vislumbrar mechones rubios y unos cálidos ojos mirando de lejos. Cuando me vio, sonrío alegre, le devolví la sonrisa un poco nerviosa que me viera en este aspecto, él se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo violentamente, yo hice lo mismo. Él llego a mirando a otro lado, sonreí con burla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en traje baño? -Bromeé riendo. Él gruño a mi broma.

- Es por que eres tú -respondió avergonzado. Lo miré sorprendida, pero reí aún más. -No te burles de mi Sakura-chan -se quejo fingiendo estar triste. Al fin desvió su mirada y me miró. De pronto se saco la pollera, dejando a relucir un trabajado cuerpo, me sonroje inevitablemente. Él me miro socarronamente. Le pegue en el hombro.

-Al menos avisa -brame enojada. Él se rió ante mi reacción. Me tomo la mano y me llevo corriendo hacia el lago. Nos metimos de un salto.

Empezamos a jugar a tirarnos agua, reíamos sin parar. Nunca dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Él aveces me tomaba de la cintura, levantándome y tirándome al agua. Claro que con cuidado. Me perseguía en el agua. Todo era tan refrescante. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido y ahora fuéramos niños. Naruto se dirigió a una piedra que estaba empinada y eso hacía que hubiera una distancia con el río.

-Ten cuidado Naruto - le advertí preocupada, él sonrío y se tiró. Se escucho el estruendo, reí ante lo estúpido que era, pero me empecé a preocupar cuando no salía, me acerque nadando rápido a donde impactó y no estaba. Mi corazón empezó a andar a mil por hora. - ¿Naruto? -llamé preocupada, joder... no, no otra vez. Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a amenazarme, sentí unas manos que taparon mi visión. Me asusté pero no duro mucho el susto, ya que una voz masculina hablo.

-¿Te asusté? -pregunto inocente Naruto. Me quite las manos de Naruto y me giré. Lo fulmine con la mirada aún con los ojos llorosos, él me miró con asombro pero luego con ternura. Tomó una mano y la otra la subió a mi mejilla. Me miró intensamente y le devolví la mirada un poco más relajada. Empezó a hacerme cariño en la cara, yo me sorprendí ante su suave tacto, él siguió recorriendo mi cara empezando por la frente, luego bajo a mis ojos, delineandolos con cuidado, me deje llevar por su gentil caricia, siguió recorriendo su mano hacia mi nariz para terminar recorriendo su mano por el contorno de mis labios. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Naruto bajo la vista a mis labios y luego me miró otra vez. La otra mano que me sostenía la subió a mi mejilla, quedando a ambos lados sus manos en mis mejillas. Sonrío y se acerco de a poco a mi, nuestras narices ya chocaban y sentía su cálido aliento. Él inclino su cabeza y me miró por última vez antes de acortar la distancia.

Al principio solo junto sus labios, un inocente y tierno beso, pero se sorprendió cuando le correspondí. El beso siguió suave, yo puse mis manos en su espalda y Naruto empezó a bajar recorriendo mi cuello y luego hombros. El beso empezó a aumentar, de suave a uno más apasionado. Todo lo que he guardado a estado en ese beso. Naruto bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Solté un suspiro, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como ahora. Sentía de algún modo que ahora estaba conectada a él, los brazos de Naruto se aferraban protectores en mi cintura, pero aún así eran gentiles, como él. Todo se volvió acogedor y mágico, los arboles se movían al compás del viento y las suaves caricias de Naruto, toda parte de mi cuerpo se complemento con la de él, de pronto todo dejo de existir, solo sentía el suave golpe de mi corazón emocionado.

De pronto Naruto me cargo en modo princesa para sacarme del agua, solo ahí se rompió el beso, pero de algún modo sus ojos brillaban más de lo común, me sujete a él, mi respiración estaba agitada y la de él igual. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, se acerco de nuevo a besarme y me deposito suavemente en la hierba, se puso encima mío y acomodo sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cabeza. Paró de besarme, pero ninguno dijo nada, por que ya sabíamos lo que pensábamos.

- Te lo diré de nuevo Sakura-chan -me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. - Te quiero y quiero que seas para mi solamente - declaró sonriendo. Me reí y le agarre las mejillas, él se quejo un poco pero rió también.

-Entonces yo igual quiero que seas para mi ya que igual te quiero -confesé sonrojada, él me miró con asombro pero sonrío emocionado.

Nos miramos y nos volvimos a besar.

Era un beso que sellaba nuestro amor correspondido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me costó mucho.. la escena del beso era mejor u_ú... pero se me borró así que traté de recordar un poco como era, gracias por leer y perdón por no actualizar, espero tener internet cuando salga a la playa o estoy jodida. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, ya lo revisé varías veces, así que si ven algo raro escrito, lo sientoooooo.. lo revisé n la noche y no sé por que la letra ahora es pequeña XDD jaajjaja gracias por leer! <strong>

**Espero que les guste, gracias a los nuevos lectores:3**

**Besos.**


End file.
